


a strong and steady rain

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Discussion of Rape, F/M, Gen, discussion of child abuse, reference to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: Vox Machina has saved the world and Vex has settled in Whitestone with her new husband to learn the finer points of running a city alongside Percy and Cassandra.When Syldor decides to pay a visit, it's clear that Vox Machina hasn't quite finished saving everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a discussion on our lovely Critical Role server~

Vex had thought that she was done, that the last time she would see her father was in his house, telling him about a war he wouldn’t fight in so that he could protect her sister and his wife. She’d planned to write to Velora, to hint that maybe Vex and Vax could visit Syngorn sometime soon without _bothering_ Syldor about it. Vex hadn’t had any desire to see his sneering face again, telling her she wouldn’t be good enough.

Even if his small smile when Percy had announced her new title had been sweeter than Vex had expected.

But their adventures had been a whirlwind, and Percy’s spontaneous proposal followed by an elaborate,  _fast_ wedding– one had to act quickly when unseen, godlike forces could come at any time to attack them– cluttered her schedule. She hadn’t had a chance to write her sister since that day in the Feywild.

Which made the letter from Syldor all the more of a surprise when it arrived not two weeks after the wedding.

Percy had gathered Vox Machina in one of the smaller rooms in Whitestone Castle, as the letter was actually addressed to Cassandra and she’d tossed it at Percy with a comment that she “had no idea who this man is but he mentioned you and Vex so I thought you should read it.” 

He’d given it to Vex without a second thought and let her read it in silence, all of Vox Machina watching patiently. Vax was slumped in his chair, arms crossed and brow drawn. Everyone else was tense, except Pike, who hadn’t had the chance to meet Syldor face to face. Scanlan leaned over to her and whispered his best summary, which made her lips purse.

“He . . . he wants to visit,” she managed, her throat tight, hands shaking. “To meet with Cassandra and potentially establish trade between here and Syngorn.”

Vax slammed his hands on the table, standing so fast his chair toppled back. “No, absolutely not, he doesn’t belong here!”

“Vax,” Percy cautioned. “We’ve barely survived a war and taken in dozens of refugees. We’re not exactly blossoming with resources right now.”

“What does that have to do with anything? He’s a dick!” 

“A dick with access to the politics of a foreign city, with whom it would serve us well to establish a connection,” Percy said. He steepled his fingers, resting his chin on them. “It would be foolish to reject the offer. Besides, Cassandra is the ruler, not me. It’s ultimately her decision.”

“Yes.” Vex swallowed and folded the letter, placing it back on the table. Vax snatched it, scanning over it so fast that Vex almost thought it would burst into flames.

“We could always tell him about how we killed five dragons,” Scanlan said with a wink. “Maybe he’ll be less uptight if he knows what we’re capable of.”

“Politics doesn’t work like that,” Percy said curtly.

Scanlan sighed and shook his head. “I’ll never understand nobles.”

“Pah!” Vax tossed the letter back down. “He shouldn’t come, and if he does, I’m not going to be here for it.” He stomped around the table and out the door, slamming it behind him. The group winced at the noise, and looked at each other.

“I should go check on him,” Keyleth said softly, flitting out of the room.

Vex looked at Percy. “Well? Do you actually think he should come?”

Percy matched her gaze steadily. “Do you?”

She swallowed, tucking her hands together in her lap. She didn’t _want_ to see him. But this wasn’t just her home; the city was shelter to hundreds that were growing in number as the city slowly recovered. It was Percy and Cassandra’s home. She’d been given a title and married into Percy’s family but she was only starting to learn how to be a proper baroness.

“Do what you need to do for the city,” she told Percy. “Cassandra’s smart. She’ll be able to keep her head even if he’s rude.”

“Right.” He took the letter and tucked it into his coat pocket, standing. “I’ll tell Cassandra. Vex, why don’t you come with? We can all talk over the details of a meeting with him.”

Vex glanced at the door and back to Percy. “Sure,” she said, quiet, and got up to follow him.

 

* * *

 

The first time he came, Syldor calmly met with Percy, Vex, and Cassandra, and he spoke to Cassandra without so much as blinking. Whether or not he knew that Percy was older and therefore should have been the true ruler of Whitestone, he didn’t show, and he used the proper respect and titles throughout the discussion.

“I don’t have the authority to approve trade between our cities, but I can bring it to our council,” he’d told Cassandra, “and it will help that I have . . . _personal_ connections here.”

Vex had winced at that, but said nothing.

She’d expected him to leave immediately, but instead, Syldor had waved a hand to her as they all stood from their chairs, and she’d followed him into the hallway, standing straight and polite like she remembered being taught so many years ago.

“You’ve done well,” he said, “although your city is not yet the shining gem it once was.”

Vex bristled. “What would you know of Whitestone?”

“A great deal, after I had someone research it for me.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He couldn’t even do his own research, he’d had someone give him the notes version. “Yes, well,” she said, squaring her shoulders, “that kind of thing happens when you serve as the shelter for people running away from destruction and strife. We’ve been working on getting citizens acclimated and homes built for everyone before spreading ourselves out.”

Syldor grunted. “Even so, I think this relationship will be mutually beneficial. The stone for which your city is named could be valuable to us, if you can get the mining industry started again.”

Vex nodded along, biting back the insults she wanted to spit. Even Syldor’s gaze on her was enough to make her shiver, and yet she still hung on his every word, waiting for the inevitable dismissal.

“I must be getting back home, but . . .” His lips pursed. “You’ve done well for what you have, Lady Vex’ahlia.”

Vex’s heart fluttered in her chest. “T-Thank you,” she sputtered. “It was– it was nice to meet with you, and I hope we can establish a good relationship between our cities.”

“Indeed."

He started down the hall, where Percy and Cassandra were patiently waiting to guide him back to his escorts at the front door.

“W-Wait,” Vex said as she hurried to catch up with him. “Will you . . . say hello to Velora for me? When you get back home?”

Syldor raised a brow without looking at her. “I suppose I can.”

The piercing stab of disappointment struck where it always did, in the crack of Vex’s heart that had never fully closed after years of a strict upbringing. Her arms tensed and she sucked in a quick breath, holding her composure as they met Percy and Cassandra and walked Syldor out. He bowed to them, and to her. It wasn’t the deep bow he might have given someone he truly respected, but it acknowledged her title and status over him, and her position as his hostess.

Once he was gone, the doors shut and the foyer quiet, she turned and pressed her hand into Percy’s, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That bad?” he muttered.

“Horrible,” she admitted. “But he wasn’t as critical as he usually is. So . . . maybe I’m getting the hang of this baroness thing enough for him to stand.”

Percy laughed lightly and petted her hair. “We don’t exactly have political power over Syngorn, but let me know if he does anything particularly terrible.”

She nodded into his shoulder. “I will.”

Cassandra looked at them both. “If that’s done, there’s a budget meeting I need to attend. Percy? Are you coming?”

“Ah, yes. And I think Vex would be suited to this, as well,” he said, nudging Vex’s head back up. “Shall we, dear?”

Vex swallowed and nodded. “Yes, of course.”

“Excellent.” Cassandra turned on her heel and started back toward the meeting room, Percy and Vex close behind her. 

 

* * *

  

A month had passed, and on Syldor’s third visit to Whitestone to bring formal papers to sign and establish trade with Syngorn, he brought Velora and Devana with him.

He’d spent the second visit touring the city and, at a suggestion from Percy, agreed to bring his family to see Vex and Vax. Percy had noticed Vex ask about her sister as soon as Syldor arrived and, after a bit of pressing, Syldor had agreed that the new city would be refreshing for his family, and Velora would be delighted to see her half-siblings again.

_Siblings_ , Vex had corrected in her mind, but didn’t comment. 

The last time Vex had seen them, Devana had been in a dressing gown and Velora in day clothes, their family stuck in perpetual dusk in the Feywild while the city strategized against the coming dragon war. Now, they’d both dressed in finery along with Syldor, and bowed appropriately as Percy and Cassandra welcomed them to Whitestone.

Vex, standing at Percy’s side, smiled at Velora. “Hello, dear, how are you?”

Velora had started to smile, and stopped, glancing up at her father, who gave her a pointed look. “I’m well, Lady Vex’ahlia,” Velora said quickly, with a little curtsy. “Thank you for asking.”

Vex paled, hands tensing where she held them politely in front of her. “Of– of course.”

Velora didn’t meet her eyes again, walking obediently behind her parents. They’d arrived for dinner and were to stay in Whitestone for the night, and in the morning Syldor would meet with Cassandra to make the final trade arrangements. Vex glanced over her shoulder once, but her eyes drifted unwittingly to Syldor, who frowned ever so slightly. Vex quickly turned back ahead, her arm tensing where she held Percy’s.

The rest of Vox Machina were attending the dinner, as well. Vax had come, after much begging from Vex and her insistence that he at least show up for Velora’s sake. He sat begrudgingly next to Vex– the brother of Whitestone’s only baroness– with Percy on her other side, and Cassandra by him at the head of the table. Syldor sat across from them with Devana and little Velora.

She’d grown since they’d last seen her, as children were wont to do. Dolled up with jewels and her hair in a little bun, stray strands falling out where there hadn’t been enough pins, she almost looked like a lady herself. Vex’s gut twisted; she wasn’t _supposed_ to look like a lady yet.

At the first break in formal conversation, Percy leaned forward and looked at her, waiting for Velora to meet his gaze. “How have you been, Velora? I haven’t seen you since the Feywild.”

“I’m well, Lord de Rolo,” she said, sitting up straighter. “I’ve been focusing on my studies.”

“Tell him what you study,” Syldor said.

Vax winced and turned away. Vex glanced at him, and back to her sister.

Velora chewed her lip, until Devana put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly stopped. “I’ve been studying history and mathematics and diplomacy, Lord de Rolo. It’s important if I’m going to follow my father’s path.” 

She sounded so different from the last time they’d spoken. Vex’s heart clenched. Velora was barely a year older and she already sounded so . . . so much like Syldor.

Percy’s brow furrowed and he made a small noise, straightening in his chair. “That’s a fine education for a young woman such as yourself.” He paused, sharing a glance with Devana and Syldor. “I had many younger siblings, myself. We didn’t often attend formal dinners until we were a little older. I’m impressed that Velora has been so thoroughly educated at such a young age.”

There was something in Percy’s tone that made Vex frown. She schooled her expression quickly as Syldor held his head high and said, “She’s quite a smart girl. She takes after me, I suppose. She’ll do well in Syngorn. I’ve already had several offers from noble boys to court her when she’s older.”

“Is that so,” Percy said, eyes narrowing the slightest degree. Syldor didn’t seem to notice and Devana patted Velora’s head lightly in faint praise. Vex couldn’t help but notice that Devana looked tired; maybe the war had taken more from Syngorn than they’d thought, with how quickly the trade arrangements had come together. It couldn’t have been easy raising a child during such a time.

The rest of Vox Machina didn’t have much to say. Grog hadn’t said a word since greeting Syldor with “ _bidet_ ,” and he leaned close to Scanlan now, giggling at whatever Scanlan whispered in his ear. Pike spoke with Keyleth in low tones, and patted Vax’s arm when he flinched away from Syldor for the thousandth time.

“I’m very glad to be reaching out to Whitestone,” Syldor said, switching topics. “We’re very eager about what Whitestone could become and what it would mean for Syngorn.”

“We’re excited as well,” Cassandra said with the easy purr of a woman far too good at diplomacy for her age. She was barely ten years older than Velora, for goodness’ sake. “We don’t have many elves in our city and it would behoove us both to show an appreciation and understanding of each other’s cultures.”

Percy perked up at that mention. “Yes, trade would bring a great opportunity to share cultural values. Velora,” he looked at her, “have you ever been to a human city?”

She startled at being talked to and put her fork down very gently. “Yes, a couple times, Lord de Rolo. My mother sometimes goes with my father and she likes me to stay with her.”

Syldor cleared his throat. “It’s educational for her to see places outside our home. She’s certainly old enough to _learn_ from it.”

Velora blushed and squirmed in her chair, not looking at her father.

Vex frowned and said, “I think she’s doing a wonderful job. You speak very well, Velora.” Even if Vex missed the carefree child she’d seen not too many months ago repeating _blue sparkly poo_ with wonder in her eyes.

Velora smiled at the praise. “Thank you, Lady Vex’ahlia.”

Vex’s lips pressed tight. She hadn't thought she would ever be sad to hear someone address her by her title.

Dinner continued without much incident. Vex tuned out the most droning of the political talk, even though she probably shouldn’t have. She couldn’t stop watching her sister, how she sat straight and avoided looking anyone in the eye, eating slow and careful, looking to her mother constantly if she acted slightly informal. Devana patted her shoulder and stayed mostly silent, nodding and agreeing vaguely with Syldor.

Vex was reminded harshly of long dinners in Syngorn, of being trapped in a chair beside her father and wishing more than anything that she could escape.

When they’d finished dinner and Cassandra thanked them for attending, they all dispersed in groups. Syldor took his family, sweeping out of the room to be led by the guards to the guest wing. Scanlan sidled up to Pike and did bad imitations of Syldor, both gnomes quickly scooped up by Grog as they passed through the dining hall doors. Keyleth latched onto Vax, holding his hand tight in hers.

Percy lingered as Vex stood, hesitating by the table. They didn’t have other guests to speak with, most of Whitestone’s nobility long gone. This had been the first formal dinner in ages. She looked at Percy, her shoulders slumping. “It’s been a long day,” she said weakly.

Percy made a noise of sympathy and offered his arm, which she took gratefully. “I was thinking,” he said, “that maybe they could stay another night.”

“Another night?”

“You want to visit with your sister, don’t you? And I have . . . a proposal, of sorts.” 

Vex raised a brow. “Proposal?”

“It’s something I’d like to discuss with both Syldor and Devana, and I can’t imagine he’d want her to be with us during the meeting tomorrow morning. I’ll ask them to stay a while longer and you can spend the day with Velora and her mother.”

“That _would_ be nice.” Vex leaned her head against Percy’s shoulder. They were almost to their shared room; Percy had finally agreed to use a proper bedroom and not just fall asleep in his workshop after Vex had found him curled over his work table with a pile of drool beneath his head, a few mornings after the wedding. She refused to let him work himself to death, as much as he might enjoy it.

It wasn’t until they’d stripped down from their formal attire that Vex realized what Percy had done, and frowned at him where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “What proposal did you mean?”

“Oh, well.” Percy shrugged. “I noticed Velora was very . . . reserved tonight. She wasn’t much like that the last time we saw her.”

“No.” Vex sighed and sat next to him, leaning into him until he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “No, she wasn’t.”

“I thought she might enjoy staying here a while. If her father’s all right with it, she could learn some of the politics here, interact with humans more– she’ll have to know how to do that, as stuffy as the elves might be– and branch out her education.”

Vex frowned. “I highly doubt my father would be thrilled with that.”

“I agree totally,” Percy said with a quiet laugh. “But I think I could convince him.”

Velora, staying at Whitestone. Being able to spend time with her sister without their father looming over either of them. The idea warmed Vex’s heart. And maybe, just maybe, if she could teach Velora a few valuable things about nobility and diplomacy, Syldor wouldn’t consider Vex such a bad influence.

Their family would never be perfect, but maybe the trade agreement was the start of something _better_. Maybe this was a chance to fix a few things. Syldor’s stubbornness couldn’t last if Velora was actually learning something useful from them.

“Fine. Invite them for another night,” she said.

“Consider it done.”

“And now,” Vex pulled Percy’s arm from around her and nudged his chest until he shuffled back and she could sit in his lap. Vex leaned closed, kissing him so softly there was barely a touch between them, forcing Percy to follow her when she pulled away with a smirk. “I want you to make me forget how _exhausting_ all of this political nonsense is.”

Percy put his hands over Vex’s hips. “Gladly.”


	2. Chapter 2

The papers signed and the agreement settled, Syldor stood from his chair, ready to give them a quick goodbye and collect his family to return to Syngorn.

Percy stood with him but didn't move to shake his hand. “Actually, sir,” he said, “I was hoping you and your family would stay another night. We've enjoyed your company so far, and it would be a tragedy to have to go all the way back home when you weren't even here that long.”

Syldor frowned. “I make many trips over long distances. If it were that much trouble I could simply acquire a teleportation spell, Lord de Rolo.”

“Yes, but,” Percy glanced at Vex, “wouldn't Velora enjoy spending some more time with her siblings? And we can further discuss the reaches of our trade. Just because the agreement we have _now_ is set to paper doesn't mean we can't talk about future opportunities.” 

Syldor's mouth twitched and he took a deep breath. He was careful not to look directly at either Percy or Cassandra but rather between them, wary of slighting either one. “Very well,” he said slowly. “We can discuss and Lady Vex'ahlia can see Velora and my wife.”

“Vax, too,” Vex interjected. “He misses Velora as much as I do.”

Syldor looked very much like he wanted to roll his eyes, if he weren't too proper for it. “Yes, him too, I suppose. You can find Velora and my wife in their rooms, if you would like to invite them out. Lord and Lady de Rolo, where would you like to discuss?”

“I have other matters to attend to,” Cassandra said, “but my brother can accompany you on a walk about our courtyard. The rose garden is lovely this time of year.”

“Roses? I wouldn't expect it, in a place with these temperatures.”

“Oh, you'd be surprised what a little magic can do,” Percy drawled, strolling across the room to open the door and invite Syldor out. The guard beside the door walked with them as they started down the hallway, and Vex watched until the door closed again.

“Aren't you going to see your sister?”

“What? Oh!” Vex looked at Cassandra. “Of course, yes. I was just . . . thinking.”

Cassandra raised a brow. “You're welcome to it, Vex, but I really _do_ have work to do. And this _is_ my office.”

“Yes, yes, I understand.” Vex picked up the skirts of her ridiculous dress– it seemed every small formality in Whitestone required her to wear one– and left Cassandra to her work, walking briskly down the hallway. The first thing she was going to do was change into something more comfortable, and then she was going to visit with her sister.

She hoped, away from the formal dinner, that she might actually _find_ her under all the noble frump that Syldor had dressed her in. 

The guest wing was far larger than it needed to be, but Vex supposed, in time, it would fill out. Whitestone had barely survived the Briarwoods and then was immediately assaulted by dragons; those kinds of things took time to recover from, and until it did, the people who needed accommodations in the castle were few and far between.

She'd insisted Percy set Syldor and his family up in one of the better rooms, despite Syldor's minor political title not requiring it. The etiquette was complex, to say the least. As an ambassador of a well established and plentiful city, Syldor represented opportunity and thus was to be given respect, but he was also technically much lower in social status than Percy, Cassandra, or Vex. As Percy had put it, politics didn't necessitate breeding, and Syldor barely qualified as nobility, for all the trappings of it that he dressed himself up in.

So he needed respect, but not _too_ much. And his being Vex's father threw a wrench into the whole delicate mess.

Luckily it made his room easy to find, located at the end of one hall behind a large wooden door. Vex, now dressed in much more comfortable pants and shirt, smiled at the guard and knocked three times, stepping back to wait. 

She didn't _need_ to wait. For a rude guest, she might have just barged in or had the guard open the door. But this was Velora.

The door opened and Devana peeked her head out. “Oh! Lady Vex'ahlia!” She opened it wider and gave Vex a deep curtsy. “What an honor to see you.”

“Please,” Vex said with a tired laugh, “drop the niceties. We're not at dinner and the trading papers have already been signed.”

Devana paused and straightened, clearing her throat. “Excuse me. Syldor instructed us to be on our best behavior.”

“And I'm sick of it already. Come here.” Vex opened her arms and waited, grinning as Devana sighed and wrapped herself in Vex's embrace. “It's good to see you again,” she said, kissing Devana's cheek and pulling back. “Where's my sister?”

“Right in here, reading her book. Velora!” Devana stepped back to let Vex in the room, walking over to a massive desk where Velora was bent over a large tome. It didn't look nearly as aged as anything in the Whitestone library, and the edges of the cover sparkled faintly.

At the sound of her name, Velora looked up at her mother, eyes flicking to the door. “Lady Vex'ahlia!” She jumped down and curtsied, despite wearing pants at the moment. “It's nice to–”

“Velora,” Vex cut in, “didn't you hear me talking to your mother? It's me, Vex, your _sister._ ”

Velora hesitated, and glanced at Devana, who nodded. She beamed and whirled around, launching herself at Vex, who opened her arms easily. “Oof!” she said as she caught Velora and lifted her up into a tight hug. “You're getting heavy!” She looped an arm underneath her to hold Velora against her side, grinning at her. “Look how much you've grown!”

“I know! Mommy's been keeping track, right, Mommy?” Velora smiled at her mother.

Devana sighed and returned the smile, but Vex could see that it was tired, given only because her daughter expected it. “Yes,” Devana said. “You've gotten taller since Vex last saw you.”

Velora squirmed and Vex set her back down, watching her twirl around. “I can definitely tell,” she said with a laugh. “I barely recognized you at dinner last night, you had such . . . good manners.” Too good, for someone Velora's age, but Vex kept that to herself.

“Her father's been taking her to some of his political meetings,” Devana said, pulling out of one the chairs to sit down. “And that necessitated more lessons so she wouldn't make any mistakes in front of important guests.” 

Velora nodded vigorously, bouncing with excitement. “I wanted to hug you but that wouldn't have been appropriate.” She said the last word slowly, working around the syllables. “Didn't I look all fancy just like you?”

“You _did_ ,” Vex purred. “So fancy! I was very impressed.”

Velora giggled, blushing faintly with pride. 

“Now,” Vex said, looking at Devana, “I'm not sure if he told you but Percy wanted to talk to Syldor and he agreed to stay here another night. So–”

“Another night?!” Velora interrupted, her eyes wide and eager. “We get to spend more time together?”

“Exactly!” Vex ruffled Velora's hair. “If it's all right with your mother, I wanted to fetch my brother and go on a walk about the castle to show you all the nice things we have here.”

Devana put her arm on the chair, resting her face against her palm. “That would be fine, Vex. As long as you're back for tonight's dinner.”

“Yes!” Velora wrapped around Vex, tucking her head into Vex's side. “I want to see all the cool stuff! I've never explored a _castle_ before!” 

“Then let's go. Vax is in his room, I think, but he'll be delighted to see you.” Vex reached down for Velora's hand, tugging her to the door. “I'll have her back in time to get ready for dinner,” she said over her shoulder. Devana just waved her away silently, watching them as they left.

Velora babbled about what they'd been doing in Syngorn as they walked the halls, and Vex tried her best to listen, though her mind wandered. She'd expected Vax to be more visibly excited about seeing Velora but he'd sulked all dinner long and hadn't shown himself at breakfast. Perhaps Syldor's presence had dampened things. Between trying to be a proper baroness and watching Velora, Vex wouldn't be surprised if she'd missed that.

They knocked on his door, Vex's beats steady and Velora's rapid, excited to see her brother again. A long few minutes passed, Velora's bouncing dying down the more the wait stretched out. Vex pursed her lips and knocked again, louder. Again they waited.

“Maybe he left–” Velora started to say, just as the door opened. 

Vax peeked out and Vex could tell before he was fully visible that he hadn't slept at all the night before. His eyes were red and the skin beneath was stained with deep purple from lack of rest. He blinked a few times at her. “Vex? What's up, stubby?” 

“Vax!” Velora broke away and crashed into him, shoving him so hard he backed up a few steps. Vex caught the door and slipped inside, shutting it.

“Oh, hi there, squirt.” Vax patted Velora's head, running his fingers through her hair. That had grown, too, though the ends were neatly trimmed. “Sorry I didn't say hi before.”

“It's okay! I was s'posed to be polite.” Velora looked up at him, and frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He pushed her back a little, both hands on her shoulders. “Let's get a look at you. Goodness, you've gotten bigger. Time flies by, huh?”

Velora grinned, pushing her chest out a little to stand taller. 

“We were going to walk around the castle,” Vex said, “and wondered if you wanted to join us.”

“Hm? Oh, sure, sure.” Vax blinked a few times and Vex could see his jaw working in what looked like stifling a yawn. “Let me . . .” He glanced at the floor until he saw his boots, crossing the room to fetch them and pull them on. 

Velora switched to clinging to Vax, repeating what she'd babbled at Vex about Syldor teaching her political lessons– when he had the time, anyway, because he apparently passed Velora off to tutors often. Vex did her best to fill the gaps in conversation with her knowledge of Whitestone Castle, which admittedly wasn't much. She'd barely had any time to get acquainted with the place and Percy only told her passing bits of trivia as they walked through different hallways.

“It's so empty,” Velora said at one point, peering up at a lone table with a pristine vase sitting on top. Much of the hallway was empty save for that and one tapestry hanging a few yards ahead. “Aren't castles supposed to be filled with _stuff_? Where's all the portraits and decorations?”

Vex exchanged a look with Vax over her head. “That's because . . . the family wasn't here for a while,” Vex said carefully. “Did Syldor tell you the history of this place?”

“Daddy said the humans left it alone for a while and then came back.” 

“Right. There were some problems that would take a lot of time to explain, but most of the stuff that filled the castle is gone now.”

Velora looked down at the floor, blinking a couple of times. “Oh.” 

“How about,” Vex said, forcing brightness into her tone, “we go and see the ballroom?”

Velora's head whipped up and she looked at Vex with wide eyes. “There's a _ballroom_?”

There was indeed a ballroom, although it hadn't been dressed up for any occasions in six or so years. Cassandra had never let on what the Briarwoods' social habits were but ruling over a town of undead probably meant that _soirees_ weren't especially common. Vex checked the room before they went in, but there was nothing frightening except the possibility of dust mites, and she let them all in. Velora oohed and ahhed, running back and forth across the expansive floor.

Vex glanced at the ceiling, where a massive glass chandelier hung. She was almost shocked the Briarwoods hadn't pawned it off, but maybe they'd been too distracted with plans for reviving a god. That spinning orb of death was still beneath the castle, too. Hm.

Either way, Vex couldn't imagine any servants would be able to clean the chandelier properly. She could probably fly up on her broom and dust it off, though.

They left after Velora had had her fill, walking down another empty hallway. Vax hadn't said much the entire time, simply replying to Velora and staring into space. Vex wanted to ask him if he was all right but didn't dare risk upsetting their sister.

Even if she'd been inclined, though, she didn't get the chance. 

As they turned down another hall and Vex opened her mouth to talk about the portrait of Cassandra that they'd only recently had the time to commission and hang up, they saw Syldor and Percy at the other end, and stopped.

“Ah!” Percy waved and continued leading Syldor to them, taking Vex's hand and bowing to kiss it. “This is a nice surprise. I was just speaking to your father.”

Vex smiled at him, and glanced at Syldor, her smile fading. Syldor's lips were pursed, eyes scanning up and down Vex's form. Self consciousness burned through her and Vex wrapped her free arm around her middle, like it could disguise her “improper” outfit. No doubt Syldor was having thoughts of her as a baroness dressed for the wilds.

Percy stood and looked at Vax, then Velora. “And how are you two?”

Velora broke from Vax's side to curtsy. “I'm well, Lord de Rolo.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Vex said. “We're not at dinner, I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind if you call him by his first name. Right, darling?”

Percy nodded along. “Formalities are all well and good but you're family, now, Velora.”

Velora paused, looking at Syldor for confirmation.

He sneered and shook his head. “Family does not allow for disrespecting those of higher social status. You know this, Velora. Speaking of family.” His eyes cut to Vex. “Lady Vex'ahlia, I was hoping to talk with you.” 

“Me?” She tensed, her fingers digging into her side. “What about?”

“A private matter. Lord de Rolo, if you'll excuse us. I don't mean to shun your kind willingness to give me your time, but I would say our discussion is about finished, is it not?”

“Just about,” Percy said, crossing his arms behind his back. “I certainly don't mind if you'd like to speak to the baroness, but that's not my decision to make.” He looked at Vex, brows etched with mild worry. 

“Of course, yes.” Vex took a step toward Syldor and stopped, glancing down at Velora. “What about you, darling?”

Velora hesitated, leaning close to Vax like she wanted to hold onto him but didn't dare in Syldor's presence. “Can I stay with Vax?”

“If you'd like to spend the afternoon with your brother, I don't see the harm. As long as you both stay _in_ the castle.”

“I wasn't going to take her out of it,” Vax shot back. 

Syldor turned sharply, eyes narrowed dagger thin as they bore into Vax, who bowed his head with a scowl. Vex frowned. She hadn't seen Vax that cowed before; he'd usually bite back, show Syldor that he couldn't keep a strangle hold on everything. 

She didn't have time to worry about it, though. Syldor stepped up to her and offered his arm, and she let him lead her down the hall, glancing over her shoulder at the rest of her family.

“How– how much did my husband show you?” she asked, turning back ahead. She refused to call him _Lord de Rolo_ but Syldor looked at her the way he used to when she was a girl if she didn't, and she found that calling Percy simply by his spousal status helped. 

The only reason they'd even gotten married, really, was because they found themselves without demons and dragons attacking them every other day, and they'd figured they might not have a respite like this again in quite some time. If it helped her get on her father's good side, all the better that she didn't waste the chance now.

To answer her question, Syldor said, “He walked me around the more prominent parts of the castle. It's rather sparse, I must say.”

“Velora told me that you're all aware of the . . . absence that occurred.”

Syldor's eyes flicked to her, his head barely turning. “Yes, we were told that the royal family vanished and the city closed off for some time, until Lady Cassandra returned. I don't know the nature of the city's isolation and I rather think it's not as important as what the city is doing now.”

Naturally, anything that didn't immediately concern Syldor wasn't worth talking about. Vex thought of vampires and evil gods and didn't say anything.

“And what did you want to talk about?” 

“Ah, yes.” Syldor pulled them to a stop and looked up. Vex followed his gaze, eyebrows raising at the tapestry they'd found themselves in front of. Many of them had been torn or eaten by moths, but this one was mostly intact, if a bit dusty when they'd first arrived, as everything had been. It showed the Whitestone crest, stitched in stylized swirls and bright colors that was meant to bring hope and joy to those who looked at it. A symbol of a proud family.

“You've married into nobility,” Syldor said. “That comes with responsibilities.” 

“I was noble before then,” she said curtly. “I was and still am a baroness.”

“Yes, true.” He started moving again, walking with long, even paces. His strides were longer but Vex had plenty of practice keeping up with people like Grog, her own steps steady beside her father. Syldor continued, “Still, there are duties that come with being in a family like this.”

It sounded all too much like the speeches that he used to give to the twins when they had first come to Syngorn, later giving them up in favor of tossing them both at tutors to see if anything stuck.

It hadn't. 

But Vex remembered the lessons even if she didn't like them, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the familiarity of the lecture. “I'm aware,” she said patiently. “I fully intend to do my best to serve Whitestone and this family. I've been doing that for quite some time now.”

“Running around adventuring, yes, I have heard.” 

“It's more than adventuring,” she insisted, forcing herself not to raise her voice. That never worked with Syldor; he would use her anger as proof that he was right, winning any arguments by the default of being able to remain calm throughout the debate. 

“Regardless. I'm not here to speak to you about running around with that pet bear of yours. I'm here to speak about your position in this city. I think . . .” He paused, and Vex could feel his arm flex where she held it, working through his tension. “I think it is valuable that I try to give you some guidance.”

Vex's heart skipped a beat and she nearly sputtered, swallowing quickly to keep her shock in check. “I–” It took a moment to find her words. “I would appreciate that very much.”

_Guidance_. Syldor hadn't guided her or Vax in anything since the day he'd realized they were a hopeless cause. All of his advice about elven culture and poise and etiquette had gone over their heads, lost to thoughts of their mother and their life with humans. And Syldor didn't care to waste his time.

Syldor hummed in mild agreement. “I don't expect you'll care to be much like my own wife, but despite your continued habits of butting into others' business, I hope you can understand how a lady must behave in court and take my words to heart, for the sake of Lord de Rolo if nothing else.”

Vex's cheeks burned. She _was_ a proper lady. Percy hadn't given her the title for _nothing_. But . . . listening to Syldor couldn't hurt, either.

As far as she could tell, they weren't walking anywhere specific, but Vex wasn't paying as much attention to where they walked as to what her father was saying. He went over some familiar topics, words that came to Vex's mind from memories long past as he spoke them, but other things she wasn't as familiar with; Syldor talked about her duties as a new wife and Lady of Whitestone. He was careful to show proper respect, but Vex could hear in his tone that he still thought himself her father, able to talk down to her at the same time as he deferred to her.

It made her stomach flutter and more than once her hand tensed where she held his arm, nodding along as he spoke, tip toeing over her own words the way she'd done as a child to avoid angering him or convincing him that she wasn't worthy of the advice he was giving. And once– just once– when she thanked him for his advice, she saw the barest hint of a smile that made something warm curl inside her belly.

They talked for a few hours and found themselves in the library without Vex realizing. Syldor touched her arm politely to get her attention. “Lady Vex'ahlia, if you don't mind, I would like to spend the last hour before the evening meal speaking with Lady Cassandra. Would you know where she is?”

“Probably in her office.” Vex glanced over the library, zeroing in on a spot where a pile of books was stacked on the floor, the topmost book turned over and propped open to imitate the triangle of a house roof. Her mind flashed to a picture of Velora carefully stacking them while Vax watched; they'd played that game as twins, stacking Syldor's books to make little cities, hitting two birds with one stone by curing boredom and angering their father.

Vex guided them back out and down the halls, to meet with Cassandra. 

 

* * *

 

Separated from Syldor, Vex immediately started on the hunt for Velora and Vax, finding them talking to one of the guards by the castle's door. Velora was bouncing on her feet, asking animated questions and barely giving the guard enough time to answer. Vax watched, occasionally rubbing his eyes or yawning. Gods, but he looked exhausted. Maybe having Syldor around was more tiring than Vex had thought.

She snuck up behind them and snatched Velora up by the waist, lifting her high. “Hello, dear,” she said, giggling as Velora squealed and wriggled in her grip. “Where have _you_ been since I was gone?”

Velora laughed and squirmed until Vex put her down, whirling around to face Vex with a red face, panting hard. Vax smiled faintly, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

“It's almost time for dinner,” Vex said, looking at each of them. “Why don't I take you back to your mother, Velora, and we can all get ready together.”

Velora's shoulders fell and she pursed her lips. “Do we have to? I wanted to see more of the castle.” 

“Yeah, stubby,” Vax added. “She hasn't seen nearly all of it.”

Vex's heart twisted, seeing the hesitance on Velora's face. And she wasn't exactly eager to have to perform at dinner again, dolled up and listening to Percy and Cassandra dance around politics and weave ribbons around Syldor's careful words. “Well,” she said slowly, “I suppose there's a _little_ more we can do before we have to get ready.” She looked down to meet Velora's eyes. “Have you ever seen a castle's treasury before?” 

Velora's eyes went wide and she grinned. “No! Let's go, let's go!”

Vex laughed and took Velora's hand, waving at the guard who'd stood by dutifully and listened to their prattle. She bowed her head to Vex.

Vex had no idea what the Whitestone treasury had looked like before the Briarwoods; Percy had confirmed that it'd been fuller before the takeover, but they hadn't taken as much as he'd thought they would. It seemed Delilah hadn't been the type to waste coin frivolously, especially when they simply _took_ everything they wanted from the city.

Since coming back to Whitestone, Vox Machina had more than helped replenish what was left, filling the treasury vault with some of their hoard from the dragons and other, slightly less but still profitable adventures. Velora gasped at the sight of it and ran around the room gleefully, poking at gems and artifacts and testing how many gold coins she could hold in her hand at once.

As they left, Vax pulled a gold coin from his own purse and slipped it into Velora's hand with a wink. He'd probably intended it to be secret, so Vex kept her mouth shut and walked on ahead of them.

“I'll drop off here,” Vax said as they passed his room, patting Velora on the head and slipping back inside before either of them could say anything. Velora pouted but Vex out a hand on her shoulder and they walked together back to the Vessar guest room, where Devana was in one of the chairs, reading what looked like a notebook.

She perked up as they came inside and put the book down, bowing to Vex. “Thank you for bringing Velora back. Did you two have a good time?”

“Mommy I saw _treasure_ ,” Velora said with a tone of awe, running up to her mother to grab her hand. “And the castle is so big! There's lots of hallways and this cool stone and Vex told me that the stones are _magic_ , I didn't even know stones could be magic! Mommy it's so amazing!”

Devana raised a brow and turned to Vex. “Magic stones?”

“It's how Whitestone got it's name, actually. I wouldn't lie to Velora, dear.” 

Devana's expression softened, and she ran a hand through Velora's hair. “I suppose not. But now it's time to get ourselves ready for dinner.”

Velora's excitement was wiped away in favor of disgust and she crowded closer to her mother. “It's gonna be so _long_ and _boring_. Why can't I just stay here?”

“Because your father wants you there," Devana said, her tone tinged with impatience. 

“Can't I miss _one_ dinner?”

“Syldor _told_ you to be there!”

Velora froze. Vex moved instinctively closer, her mind a crashing whirl of _protect Velora_ before she even registered that the shout had come from Devana, whose face was pink, eyes wide and breathing too hard. “I'm . . .” She glanced down at Velora. “Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry.” She knelt down and wrapped Velora up in a hug, petting her hair. “I didn't mean to snap, it's just– you know how your father is, he'll be _so_ upset if you don't go.” She spoke fast, her words tight and wobbling with worry. “I'm so sorry for yelling, Velora, please forgive me.”

Velora was quiet a moment, slowly returning her mother's hug. “It's okay, Mommy.” 

“Um.” Vex straightened out, willing her instincts to calm. She'd never seen Devana like that, although admittedly she hadn't spent much of any time with Devana. Velora was shaking in her grasp, she could see. “Maybe w-we should get ready for the dinner. I promised Velora we'd get dressed together.”

“Oh. Oh! Yes, of course.” Devana pulled away and there were unshed tears shining in her eyes. Devana blinked fast to keep them from falling, tucking some of Velora's loose hair behind her ears, so much longer than Vex's ears had ever been. “All right. Let's find that pretty dress we brought and get started, shall we?”

Velora nodded silently, hands clasped in front of her. 

“I'll ask someone to send me some clothes,” Vex said, “so I won't even have to leave.”

Velora brightened a little at this, and Vex watched her for a long moment before turning to lean out the doorway and ask the guard to fetch one of her dresses, please, and _not_ any of the silly red ones Cassandra had insisted would look good on Vex.

As they dressed, Vex kept a careful eye on Devana. After the initial upset and shakiness, she seemed to compose herself, dressing and doing her hair with a practice hand. If Vex were more proper she would have offered a handmaid; if Devana cared more about appearances she would have asked for one, Vex was willing to bet. Syldor wasn't here to insist they take advantage of the de Rolo status, though, and Devana seemed perfectly capable of dressing herself.

She worked with Velora when she was done, buttoning up her dress and pinning her hair up. Velora endured it with little comment unless the pins were especially tight in her hair.

“Does she need makeup?” Vex asked, when Devana pulled out her blush to powder it over Velora's cheeks. “She's not even ten yet.”

“Syldor insists that young ladies look their best,” Devana said automatically, the cadence one of a phrase that had been repeated many times. “And Velora is the best of the young ladies in Syngorn.”

Vex twisted a hand in the skirt of her own dress, and thought to herself that Velora was quite a bit _too_ young to be any kind of lady. 


	3. Chapter 3

They were nearly finished when someone knocked on the door and a servant announced from the other side that dinner was ready. Vex thanked them and offered Velora her hand to hold as they walked down the hallway, lit by sconces of flame that made the shadows flicker over the Whitestone Castle walls.

Syldor was waiting in front of the dining hall's doors. Velora stiffened when she saw him and dropped Vex's hand, adjusting her posture until it was picture perfect. Devana did the same, and next to them Vex looked like a stuffed animal between two porcelain dolls. 

Vex let Syldor's family to join him, striding ahead as the attendants opened the doors. Percy and Cassandra were at the head of the table already and most of Vox Machina had been dragged to dinner– including Vax, apparently, who had slumped so far down in his chair that his eyes barely cleared the table. 

Vex took her place next to Percy. His hand found hers under the table immediately and squeezed. Vex smiled faintly, knowing the expression would placate him. 

Velora looked exactly as she had the night before, dolled up and sitting perfectly straight in her chair, eyes cast down to avoid staring at anyone. If she weren't being proper she probably would have been ogling Grog, who was currently testing the edge of a blade on his thumb while Vax watched in apathy at the misuse of his dagger. Or she would have cooed at Pike, gentle and smiling at Scanlan as Scanlan made a few jokes that Vex could barely hear down the ridiculous length of the table. Or, most likely, she would have demanded to sit in Vax's lap and played with the bright, colorful beads woven into his hair. 

Instead she was sitting like a proper heiress, the way Vex had never been able to in front of Syldor. Vex's stomach curled and she wondered if she'd be able to eat tonight.

The table was mostly silent until the food was brought out, and then conversation burst like a popped bubble, everyone's voices reaching up and tangling with each other in a mix of conversations. Even with so few of them, their words echoed in the dining hall, sounds flitting up to the cathedral-like ceiling and bouncing back down. Vex didn't focus too intently on anything specific at first, picking at her food and eating just enough that she wouldn't feel sick with hunger later, but eventually Percy's words drew her in.

“Has Velora ever spent any extended time out of Syngorn?” he asked, his eyes on Syldor. Vex perked up at Velora's name and straightened herself in her seat, looking at Syldor with what she hoped was mild interest and not intense curiosity.

Syldor set his fork down. “No, she hasn't. She's too young for that.”

But not too young for makeup and dresses and social pressures, Vex chided mentally.

“Really?” Percy asked in mock surprise. His faking wouldn't have been obvious to anyone who spent time with him, but Syldor's expression didn't sour with offense; he only raised a brow. Percy continued, “When I was a young lad I used to spend all kinds of time with various aunts and uncles, learning about different courts outside of Whitestone.”

Cassandra shot Percy a look, though she schooled her expression back to neutrality so fast that Vex almost wasn't sure she'd seen it. She looked more closely at Percy, watching his body for signs of a thickly woven lie.

“Unfortunately,” Syldor said, “we don't have a large family. I have some older relatives but they lack the positions of import that would teach Velora anything useful.”

Velora had perked up too, still sitting perfectly but with her head cocked toward her father.

“She's so well behaved, though,” Percy continued. “If she learns her manners so well, I think she could benefit incredibly from a few weeks or months in a different social setting. One must learn to adapt to the unfamiliar, after all.”

Syldor hummed, eyes narrowing slightly. “And why do you mention this?”

Percy smirked; he had him hooked. Vex had known he'd have to convince Syldor if he wanted Velora to stay in Whitestone a while. She hadn't known he'd do it so _well_ , but, he was Percy, after all.

“I was thinking,” Percy said, “because Velora is our family now and Vex loves her very much, and we both want the best possible education for her, that Velora could stay in Whitestone for a while. A month or two, maybe, to see the way things work here and learn about different social circles.”

Cassandra stiffened but didn't say anything, picking up her wine glass to take a long sip from it.

Syldor glanced at Velora and back to Percy. “I worry about the influence that may be found in such a large city.”

Vex wanted to snort. Whitestone was big, but so was Syngorn. His words were code for: it's mostly humans here and I don't want Velora living among them.

“Oh, she'd have an escort at all times, of course,” Percy said with a wave of his hand that managed to look both elegant and dismissive. “We wouldn't dare let anyone of lesser manners around her unless absolutely necessary, and I can't imagine when it would be.”

Syldor's eyes flicked to the rest of Vox Machina and Vex could read his thoughts almost precisely, tensing in her seat.

“Being away from her family might not be a good idea.”

“Are you rejecting such a kind offer?” This time it wasn't Percy but Cassandra who spoke, meeting Syldor's gaze directly. “Surely, if she's old enough to display such perfect manners at the table, in front of nobility, she's old enough to spend a little time away from home educating herself. Isn't that right, Velora? I'm sure you could handle yourself in Whitestone with myself and your brother-in-law.” Her eyes didn't move from Syldor's as she spoke, her tone steady and confident. Syldor's shoulders squared up the longer Cassandra stared.

Velora almost bit her lip, unsure of what to say, but stopped herself from the habit and simply looked to her mother for guidance. Devana put a hand on her shoulder, her brow furrowed. “What kinds of things would Velora do here, exactly, Lady Cassandra?”

Syldor's mouth twitched, not quite a frown.  

“Speaking with other nobility,” Cassandra said, “continuing her studies, learning new skills such as any instruments she might not know, or how to sing, dance, sew, among other things.” Cassandra smiled, her lips tight. “Any number of useful skills you could expect to be taught by a family such as ours.”

Her expression _dared_ Syldor to question her capabilities to teach such things. Syldor breathed in deep, and turned to his family. “I suppose it would be good for her,” he allowed. “You are . . . very kind to make such an offer.” 

“Of course,” Percy said, smooth and easy. “It's only to be expected for family.” He emphasized the last word, taking up his cup to sip his wine.

“I have a minor concern.” Syldor reached out to grab Devana's hand, squeezing it once. “I don't mean to be rude, Lord de Rolo, but there isn't exactly an abundance of nobility _here_. Whitestone, as I understand it, was not kept running well in the last few years, and I want Velora to be able to learn from a thriving social community.”

“We've improved the situation since taking the city back for our family,” Cassandra said, “and, as we have with you, we're establishing good connections with other cities such as Westruun to rebuild our previous status. And,” her eyes slid over to Percy, “with the recent victory of my brother and his friends over _five_ dragons, we're not wanting for wealth. We expect to build connections quickly, and it would be beneficial for Velora to be here to witness some of that.”

“Ah, yes. The dragons.” Syldor looked around the table slowly, his eyes passing across the rest of Vox Machina. Everyone but Grog met his gaze stiffly, waiting for what he would say. Grog had been eating the whole time, pausing briefly when Pike elbowed his arm as Syldor glanced at them both.

His gaze settled on Vax, eyes narrowed, and he turned back to Cassandra. “As long as she is kept with the best of company and uses her time well . . . I think having her here for a bit would provide her with good opportunities. I thank you both for the offer, Lord and Lady de Rolo.”

“You are _most_ welcome,” Percy purred, slipping into the easy smile he used when delegating. “And it would be our pleasure to have someone as lovely as Velora with us.”

Velora beamed and grabbed her mother's arm, bouncing in her seat. Devana put both hands firmly on Velora's shoulders and sat her back down, leaning close to whisper something that Vex couldn't hear. Syldor picked up his fork, lips somehow tight even as he started to eat again. 

Vex reached for Percy's hand under the table and clasped it tight, rubbing her thumb across the back of his palm. He turned and leaned into her. Vex put her lips next to his ear. “ _Thank you_ ,” she said, pouring every ounce of gratitude into her words.

“No thanks necessary,” he said with a quiet laugh. “I like Velora, and I know you don't get to see her much. Syldor would have been an idiot to turn down the offer.”

“Still,” Vex said, pulling away. “It's more than I thought I'd get.”

Percy squeezed her hand again and turned back toward the table, asking Scanlan something about music that Vex wasn't fully paying attention to. Her eyes had turned to Velora, much more composed but still shaking in her seat and shifting restlessly. Devana was stiff beside her, her eyes focused on her plate. Syldor didn't look at either of them.

A minute later, Vax put both hands against the table edge, standing suddenly.

Keyleth jolted and started to ask what he was doing, but Vax moved away from her quickly, to the head of the table, beside Vex. His face was red, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side. 

“What's wrong?” she asked, concern winding tight in her chest. She hadn't seen Vax looking _this_ upset in some time.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he whispered. 

“Um.” Vex looked over the table, at their guests and friends. “We're a _little_ busy.”

“What, with this?” Vax gestured at the table, his eyes still glued to her. “It's important.”

In most other cases Vex would have agreed in a heartbeat, flown out of her chair and gathered up her ridiculous skirts to have a private word with Vax, maybe find out what was upsetting him so badly. But . . .

Syldor was still there, watching her now. His entire posture was rigid, eyes flicking to her and away to try and watch her without being noticed. “This is important, too,” she said, meeting Vax's gaze steadily. They spoke quietly enough that no one else at the table should be able to hear them. “Percy needs this to help rebuild Whitestone.”

Vax scoffed and rolled his eyes, but the gesture wasn't fully _there_ , like he was pretending. Vex curled her hands in her skirt, pulling the fabric nervously. “Vax, this isn't a game! I'm a baroness, I have duties to fulfill.”

“Right, yeah. Forgot.” Vax shook his head. “Nevermind then, forget it.”

“Wait,” Vex tried but Vax turned swiftly and stormed off; he didn't go back to his seat, instead darting out one of he dining hall doors, so gently that the heavy wood barely made a sound.

“It seems one of you still hasn't developed proper manners,” Syldor said dryly. Vex turned to look at him, wishing she could tell him to erase the haughtiness from his voice.

Instead, she said, “I don't think Vax is feeling well and he asked me to be excused.”

“He never was one for social gatherings, one way or the other.”

Vex ignored the subtle jab and picked up her wine, drowning out her father's comments with the fruity taste. 

 

* * *

 

Percy insisted to Syldor that Velora could stay whenever she liked, and that sooner was better lest he and Vex be pulled away on another mission to save the world. Syldor reluctantly agreed that Velora could gather her things and they'd have someone teleport her back to Whitestone with her mother the next day to have everything settled for a month long visit. Devana hadn't approved or objected either way, simply nodding along to Syldor and keeping Velora close as they all discussed the details in Cassandra's office the next morning.

Vex hugged Velora as tight as she could before they left. “I'll see you tomorrow,” she said, patting Velora's cheek. “We're going to have such a– productive visit.” She carefully avoided the word _fun_ lest Syldor rethink the decision. 

“I can't wait!” Velora giggled and gave Vex one last hug, darting back to her mother to stand beside her while Syldor and Percy finished up their discussion. Vex sat back down in her chair at Percy's side, hands crossed politely in her lap. Vax hadn't come to say goodbye to Velora, but she was coming back, and he knew that; there wasn't as much of a need to say goodbye this time. 

Still, Vex couldn't help twisting her hands anxiously and hoped Syldor didn't notice the habit.

When they'd finally left, with a generous offer from Allura to teleport them and their entourage home so that Velora could prepare as soon as possible, Percy took Vex to a small room to have tea and relax for a little while.

They found Pike there, reading a few books.

“Oh!” Pike slammed her current book shut and set it on top of a pile of three others. “This is a lovely surprise, how are you two? Is Syldor gone?”

“Thankfully, yes,” Percy said with a sigh. He pulled out one of the big armchairs and slumped into it, rubbing a hand down his face. “That had to be the longest political interaction I've ever had, and I once spent two weeks at a foreign estate while my father worked out a potential marriage for Julius.”

Pike laughed a little. “I think the twins' father might have that effect on some people.”

“He does,” Vex admitted, sitting down. Percy leaned back in his seat with a long sigh. Vex watched him fondly, brow furrowing as she thought. “I think he wasn't _so_ bad this time, though.”

Percy shot up, leaning toward her. “I bed your pardon?”

“It's just–! Well, he actually took time to _talk_ to me, and he gave me some decent advice about helping Whitestone. He told me about what it was like in Syngorn before they were as thriving as they are now.” She paused, twisting her fingers together. “I think he's _trying_ this time.”

Percy frowned and sat back again, one hand running through his hair. “That might be, but think of your sister, Vex. I hardly think she'd care about Syldor's political habits in her situation.”

“My sister . . .? What does Velora have to do with this?”

“She–” Percy stopped, looking at her incredulously. “She's coming here to get away from him.” 

“Get away . . .? She's coming here to see _us_. My father isn't a kind man by far, but he _likes_ Velora.” 

Percy's face was scrunched up, one hand curled into a fist. “He's forced her to get dressed up like she's looking for suitors when she's not even ten yet! We weren't even _allowed_ at formal dinners in my family until we hit ten, and we were expected to wear a nice coat or dress, not paint ourselves up like all the grown diplomats did.”

Rage bubbled up in Vex's chest, burning at the base of her lungs. “Painted yourselves up?! You say that like she's– she's seeking some kind of _attention_!”

“Of _course_ she's not– Vex! Your father is the one who asked it of her!”

Vex jumped up from her chair, arms crossed, and glared down at Percy. Pike had curled up in her chair, looking between them and the door, but didn't move. Vex puffed her chest out, looking as tall as she could. “If I were to look at anyone, I'd look at Devana. Syldor wasn't a good father to us, but he genuinely adores Velora as far as I know. Devana is the one who insisted on dressing Velora up for dinner and screamed at her when she tried to protest.”

Percy opened his mouth to answer, and stopped, looking behind Vex. She turned to see the door opened, a servant standing with a tray of tea. They looked at Percy with wide eyes. “The, um, the tea, Lord de Rolo?” 

“Yes, yes.” Percy stood, his shoulders straight and his walk proud with the instinctual donning of his noble habits. He took the tray and nodded politely to the servant. “You're dismissed. Thank you kindly.”

Vex didn't move, her cheeks burning. She tried hard not to lose herself in front of the Whitestone citizens; she wanted to be a good baroness and hoped the servant didn't start spreading rumors about her temper. 

Percy kicked a table closer to the chairs and set the tea down. “Pike, would you like a cup?”

“Uhhh.” Pike tapped her hands in her lap nervously. “Maybe I should go . . .”

“I'm sorry,” Vex said, rubbing a hand down her face. “I didn't mean to let off like that, I just . . . I'm worried about my sister. And I hadn't expected to see Devana scream at her, and I've been worried about it since I saw it.”

“It's fine!” Pike said quickly. “We're all a little stressed. We don't like seeing you upset, and I've been concerned about Vax especially.” She hesitated and dropped down off her seat. “Maybe I'll go check on him right now and let you two . . . talk.” She smiled at Vex, patting her arm as she walked by.

After Pike left, Percy pulled a chair up beside the table and started pouring the tea. “If I may ask, what exactly did Devana yell about? What did she say?”

Vex curled further into herself. “She told Velora that she had to come to dinner and couldn't opt out of it. She apologized immediately after, but . . .”

Percy hummed and gestured for Vex to take her seat again. She pulled her chair up, resting her chin in her palm with a sigh. “She didn't seem angry, just . . . panicked. Upset.”

“Perhaps she was worried about presenting well in front of a noble family.”

Vex closed her eyes. “Maybe I shouldn't blame her. I used to scream at Syldor, when I was young. He was the kind of person who deserved it. It's _not_ an excuse to yell at Velora, though.”

“No, I wouldn't say that it is. Here.” Percy handed her a cup and poured one for himself, leaning back in his chair. “Perhaps we should talk to her, before we jump to conclusions or make assumptions.”

Vex's hand tightened around her cup. “I suppose, yes, we should.” She took a sip, and let the burn of the tea distract her from the terrifying thought that Velora might not be in as nice a household as Vex had hoped. 


	4. Chapter 4

Velora arrived the next day via teleportation magic, with her mother in tow. Devana looked the same; tired, and keeping a close eye on Velora. They were welcomed into the castle and Vex knelt down, opening her arms for Velora to run into as they walked inside the massive front door. “You're back so soon!” Vex said in mock surprise, ruffling Velora's hair.

Devana bowed to Percy and Cassandra where they stood beside Vex. “Thank you for welcoming Velora,” she said. “This will be a good opportunity for her.”

“Our pleasure,” Cassandra said smoothly. “We relish the chance to improve relations with new family. If you'll excuse me, though, I do have important matters to attend to.” She glanced at Percy, brushing a hand over his arm. “You'll handle things from here?”

“Absolutely.” Percy gave Cassandra a nod as she turned and left them in the foyer, facing Devana. Vex stood and looked her up and down, reading her body for anything aggressive. But there was nothing there, just more of the resigned fatigue she'd seen before Devana had screamed at her own daughter.

“I'll show you to your room,” Percy said with a wave of his hand. The attendant who'd been holding Velora's bags picked them up at Percy's silent command and started following him as he guided them from the foyer, toward the guest wings. “If you'd like, you can stay the night, be sure that Velora gets herself settled.”

There was a long pause; Vex looked over her shoulder and saw Devana staring at the floor, thinking. Velora clung to Vex's side, tugging her hand and pulling her attention away. “Daddy said I get to stay here the whole month! We're gonna have fun, right?”

“Of course, darling.” Vex smiled and squeezed Velora's hand in her own. “You _will_ have some learning to do as well, though.”

Velora's face pinched and she groaned, leaning her head against Vex's arm. “I'm so _tired_ of lessons!”

Devana's reply was immediate, stiff. “They're important for a young lady your age, Velora. What would your father say if he heard you be so dismissive of your education?”

Velora sagged, tucking further into Vex. “He'd be mad and then he'd tell me I'm not doing what I should–”

“Devana,” Percy cut in, slowing his pace to walk beside her. “You never answered my question. Would you like to stay a night, see Velora off properly?”

Devana had her gaze fixed on Velora, hands twisting where they were clasped in front of her. “Syldor would probably want me back as soon as possible.”

“Nonsense, he should understand the bond of mother and daughter. She's going to be gone for a month, you should spend a little time with her now.” Percy's words were smooth and fast, leaving little room for argument.

“I . . .” Devana hesitated, shoulders tense. “I _suppose_ that's all right.”

“Excellent! Well, here we are.” He stopped hard in front of a guest room door and the attendant with them hurried to open it, bringing Velora's bags inside. It was one of the smaller rooms, with a bed and a drawer for clothes and not much else, but Vex could already picture her and Percy filling it with all sorts of gifts for Velora during her stay. She wouldn't be wanting, Vex would make sure of that.

Devana lingered in the doorway while Velora rushed in, twirling around the room. “I get to stay in a _castle_! This is amazing!” She giggled and jumped on the bed, rolling across the mattress.

“Velora,” Devana said with a tight voice, “I'm not sure Lord de Rolo would appreciate–”

“Call me Percy,” he said. “My father was Lord de Rolo and I rather don't care for the title outside of formal meetings. Cassandra is the one truly in charge, after all.”

“O-Oh, yes.” Devana looked back at Velora, who'd stopped rolling around to look at her mother. “Why– why don't we unpack? Get you all settled in, hm?”

“Before that,” Percy stepped, not _directly_ in front of Devana but enough in her way to catch her attention, “I'd like to speak with you, just briefly. Vex can help Velora unpack, can't you, darling?”

“Oh, sure. Yes, I can.” Vex turned to Velora, kneeling on the floor to meet her eye level on the bed. “How many of your toys did you bring, darling?” she asked with a smile.

Velora immediately blushed and denied bringing _any_ , and Percy, satisfied that Velora had the attention she wanted, held his elbow out for Devana to take. “If you'd care to walk with me a little while?”

Devana hesitated, still looking at Velora, who'd stood to open one of her bags and show Vex a few of the “grown up” trinkets Syldor had given her. Vex took the delicate ink quill Velora pulled out first, cooing over the craftsmanship.

“Yes,” she said slowly, taking Percy's offered arm and letting him lead them outside of the room.

She was quiet, walking with perfect posture and looking straight ahead of them down the hall. Percy walked them vaguely in a direction that would get them to the courtyard outside, if they walked long enough, but he hoped this discussion would be quick. Hope was the key word there; it could easily end in screaming and tears.

“I'm glad Syldor's let Velora stay,” he said, to start them off. “Vex and Vax miss her terribly, talk about her sometimes with such fond words.”

Devana's face softened and she gave him a small smile. “She adores them, pretends to be them all the time. Or, she used to.” Her lips tightened and she looked ahead again. “She's a bit too old for that kind of play, now.”

“She's nine,” Percy said matter-of-factly, and waited, but Devana had no response. He breathed out hard through his nose, casting his mind out for an appropriate branch of conversation to extend to get where he wanted. “You'll miss her as well when you go back home, won't you?”

“Yes.” Devana coughed a little, her voice stiff. “Yes, of course. She's my beautiful daughter. I'm lucky I see her as much as I do, with all of her tutors and lessons, and tagging along to Syldor's meetings.”

“I'm surprised,” Percy said, guiding them to turn down a different hallway. The guards standing at the center on either wall bowed their heads to Percy. “When we were children,” he continued, “most of us didn't start to be involved in any serious politics until around, oh, fourteen or so? And even then, contact was limited. We had to mature a bit first before we could be trusted to properly interact with visiting diplomats.”

“Velora's very advanced for her age. Smart, gorgeous.”

“She's had offers from suitors already, your husband said?”

Devana flinched, her hand tightening over Percy's arm. “Yes,” she said, forcing some joy into her voice, though the hesitance was obvious in the hitch of her breath. “When she's old enough she'll have quite the pick.”

“Do you get letters from their parents, then?”

“Well, some . . .” Devana paused for a moment. “A few of the suitors are older. They send their own letters. Being proactive about finding a wife, I suppose.”

Older. Percy grimaced, glad that Devana wasn't looking at his face. “She'll have a few years to enjoy her youth, though,” he said casually, masking his disgust at Syldor even thinking to entertain a suitor old enough to personally pray on a nine year old. “It's important that children are allowed to be wild, for a little while.”

“Velora's wild, all right.” She stopped, her gaze jerking up to him. “Apologies, Lord de Rolo–”

“Percy,” he corrected.

“Percy,” she relented. “I shouldn't be talking about my daughter's bad manners.”

“Devana,” Percy said, shaking his head. “You do realize we're _family_ now, yes? The formality is all well and good during social events but we're here privately. No one is around to judge our manners.” He patted his free hand over Devana's on his arm. “You weren't nearly this formal the first time we met.”

“Well, things were a bit stressed, and I wasn't aware of the . . . influence that you had. You called yourself an 'ambassador to humans,'” she said, laughing quietly. “I thought you were another human with a bit of an inflated ego, and Syldor didn't exactly treat you with much respect.”

“No, he most certainly did not. I expect, even now, that he doesn't think of me much beyond my title and usefulness.”

Devana paled. “No, no, Syldor is a very smart man, very dedicated to his job. He knows how important this connection could be to Syngorn.”

Percy chuckled and leaned close, to whisper, “I'm aware. I am also a very smart man, and would you believe it's possible to respect someone while also having a low opinion of their race? Because I met more people like that in my childhood here than I could count on fingers and toes.” 

Devana's ears pinked at the proximity and she leaned away from Percy, one hand covering her mouth to hide a nervous cough. “Syldor's loyal to his work. He won't be rude to you, Lord– Percy.”

“Lord Percy is a might bit better,” Percy said with a quiet laugh. “What about you? What do you think of all this business?”

“Me?” Devana blinked a few times. “I'm glad Syldor has established trade with you.” 

“Yes, but what do _you_ think,” Percy asked again, patting her hand on his arm. “You're a strong and capable woman, Devana. I'd like to know more about your own interest in all of this.”

Devana paused for a long moment, staring ahead again. Percy waited, turning them down another hallway. He'd promised a short talk and it was turning into rather a long one; he hoped Vex and Velora weren't wondering where they were. All the better that they have some sibling bonding, either way. Perhaps they'd go find Vax if they were bored. Vax had avoided him since all this Syldor business began and Percy couldn't very well blame him for being angry at welcoming such a terrible father into his castle.

“I'm not used to human cities,” Devana finally said. Percy shook his own thoughts free to pay attention as she spoke. “Syldor communicates with plenty of races for Syngorn's sake as their ambassador, but he rarely takes Velora and I with him outside. Coming to Whitestone was a very special case. Human cities seem so . . .”

Dirty, callous, uncivilized, Percy recited in his mind, wondering which she'd choose. 

“Lively,” she finished with a long breath out. “Everyone in Syngorn is so controlled, even when we were in the Feywild. Here, people seem much freer with their behavior. It's refreshing, honestly.”

“I'm glad you think so. This place wasn't very lively at all a few years ago.”

They were nearing the courtyard and Percy didn't actually feel much like going outside. 

“If you like the liveliness,” he said, turning them down another hall that he knew would take them back to the guest wing, “you can see more of it for yourself. Velora isn't the only one I'd invite to stay here on a vacation of sorts.”

It took a moment for Devana to understand, shoulders going stiff at the realization. “Oh,” she said softly. “I . . . I don't know that Syldor would want to come if there isn't a political reason for it.” 

A sliver of anger scratched the edges of Percy's mind. “He doesn't have to be here,” he said, calm, keeping the cool exterior. “If you wanted to come alone, perhaps to visit Velora while she's in Whitestone, I would welcome it. It might be a nice change of pace for you and your husband, to have some time to yourselves.”

Devana huffed out a little breath. “It would be neglectful of my duties in Syngorn.”

Percy's tone sharpened, the barest hint of danger behind it as he said, “And what duties are those? Making tea for guests? Polishing his awards?”

She whirled on him. “Excuse me?!”

Backtrack, backtrack, he'd gotten brash again. “Pardon me, that was incredibly rude,” Percy said with a dip of his head. “I'm afraid I've inherited some of my wife's difficulties with Syldor, as well as being unaccustomed to how elves organize their political lives. I only meant that you could enjoy your time for your own sake.”

Devana's nostrils flared and she glared ahead again, her hand firm on Percy's arm. “I do perfectly well on my own, and Syldor treats us just _fine_. I do regret the issue he takes with Vex and Vax but I can't change that, and my priority is Velora.”

Percy mentally slapped himself. He'd gone too fast with the suggestions. “Yes, I understand. However, the offer is open whenever you like.”

“Certainly,” she said with a bite to her tone. Percy had to resist the urge to sigh; he wasn't going to get anywhere by shoving Devana where he wanted, as much as he might like to. Instead he switched the topic to something gentler and started to ask about Velora's current studies.

Or he tried to, because as soon as he opened his mouth, Keyleth came down the other end of the hallway, hurrying past them. “Keyleth?”

She'd passed them and stopped to look over her shoulder. “Yes?” she asked impatiently.

“What's the hurry?”

Keyleth shrunk into herself a little and wrung her hands together. “Vax isn't feeling very well. I was going to check up on him and maybe ask if he wants some food.”

Percy's brow furrowed. “Again? Perhaps Pike should take a look.” He hadn't felt well during Syldor's visit the other day, either. Percy had chalked it up to being upset at his presence, but maybe it was something worse.

“I'm not sure if this is something Pike can fix,” Keyleth said, wistful. She blinked a few times and shook herself out of her thoughts. “Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you around. And you, too, Devana!” She turned and hurried with barely a wave, disappearing around the corner.

“She's . . . energetic,” Devana said, picking the word carefully.

She meant that Keyleth was _rude_ , for forgetting (or never actually knowing) proper manners. “We're very loose with propriety here,” Percy said, urging them forward again. “And it's natural for her to be worried, as close to Vax as she is.” 

“Ah, yes. That fact nearly slipped my mind.” Devana cast a glance over her shoulder where Keyleth had gone, and turned forward again. She didn't say anything else, and a moment passed before Percy tried to bring up Velora again, and get Devana's mind out of whatever place of silence she'd buried herself in.

 

* * *

 

“So that's nearly everything.” Vex closed another bag and looked at the spread of clothes, toys, books, and other odds and ends that they'd unpacked for Velora. She'd said that she'd only packed necessities but there were quite a few too many sentimental items for that. Not that Vex cared; she barely got to see Velora and it was a delight to see just what captured her interest.

One such item was a wooden horse statuette that they'd pulled from Velora's smallest bag and set on the table. She picked it up again to turn it this way and that, admiring the craftsmanship. “Velora, do you like horses?”

Velora, currently on the bed organizing her books into different piles, looked up and flashed a smile. “Yeah, sure! They're big and strong, but they're so pretty when they move. Daddy's going to give me lessons when I'm a little older.”

Vex smiled and put the little statuette back down. “How about you start learning _now_? We have some horses at Whitestone, imported after the de Rolos moved back in.”

Velora's eyes went as wide as saucers. “Could I, really? Daddy said I had to be at least twelve because it was dangerous!”

Vex blew a raspberry and shrugged. “He's too cautious. There were children in Syngorn learning to ride practically from birth. He just thinks it's too messy to deal with until you're at the age when people expect you to know formal riding.” She remembered all too well the day Syldor had finally told Vex and Vax that they should be able to ride; Vax, so he could choose an appropriate riding sport to show off with the other young lads, and Vex, because she needed to learn grace, poise, and elegance.

Neither of them had done very well in their lessons, but they'd stolen a horse or two on the road and improved in the years between.

“I'd love to!” Velora practically shrieked. Vex winced, her ears folding down at the volume, but she smiled at Velora. Syldor might not be _especially_ pleased with Velora learning to ride early, but he couldn't deny that it was a respectable skill.

She started to check for any remaining bags to unpack when there was a knock, and Percy entered the room with Devana on his arm. Devana dropped her hand swiftly and approached Velora. “Did you unpack everything already?” she asked, eyes darting around the room.

“Yeah, Vex helped!” Velora bounced off the bed, standing picture perfect in front of her mother. “Can I go see Vax now? I've been here for hours and he hasn't come to see me.” She hesitated, glancing at Vex. “I miss him,” she added quietly.

Vex started, “I'm sure we can–”

“Actually,” Percy said, “we ran into Keyleth while we were talking. She said Vax isn't feeling well, so it's probably best to leave him alone for today.”

Velora deflated, head hanging low. “Oh.”

Guilt twisted at Vex's heart, mixing with a tight anger. She couldn't blame Vax for being sick, but couldn't Pike help? And he'd barely seen Velora during the formal meetings, which he had little excuse for; they all hated Syldor, he wasn't special for it and he couldn't just mope around until Velora was gone again.

She knelt down by Velora, a hand on her shoulder. “I'm sure he'll be better soon,” she said. She was going to go to Vax's room and check for herself, later. “We've got so many things to do this month, don't we? Why don't we get started? There's plenty of books in the library that I'm sure you don't have copies of in Syngorn.”

“I'll rest here for a while,” Devana said with a long sigh. “Velora, be on your best behavior for Vex and Percy, all right?”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Devana smiled, tucking a hand under Velora's cheek. “Good girl. I'm sure this will be a very fun experience.” Her eyes cut to Percy and away, walking past Velora to pull out a large chair and settle herself into it.

Vex raised a brow at Percy but he shook his head minutely, dismissing it. They'd talk about it later, then. Instead she grabbed Velora's hand. “All right, time to start learning some things.”

Velora groaned and leaned her head against Vex's side. “Fine,” she whined, following her out. Percy went with them, and they left Devana alone in the room, the door shutting heavily behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Vex wasn't going to spend a month teaching Velora from _books_. They were all well and good, but there were more engaging things to do. The first day, however, it seemed like a gentle approach. And they had things for Velora to read that Syldor definitely wouldn't have approved of, and therefore, were the best things she could learn.

She left Velora with a book they'd recently drafted about the Vestiges; Percy had thought it prudent to record what little of their history they knew, and Cassandra had hired a scribe to write down what they could recall from the androsphinx, as well as their own adventures.

With Velora properly transfixed, the book in her lap and her eyes glued to the page, Vex took Percy to the side in a quiet corner of the library.

“What happened with Devana?” she asked gently. “She seemed unhappy.”

Percy's lips pressed into a thin line, and he looked across the room at Velora. “I somewhat . . . pushed her to perhaps stay here for a while. Get away from Syldor.”

Vex frowned. “Why would you do that?”

“Because he's obviously pressuring them to conform to his needs to a ridiculous amount. Velora's behaving like she's a teenager expecting to be married off, not a child, and Devana is defensive of anything that questions their social status.” He breathed in deep, shaking his head. “It's concerning at the very least.”

“Syldor's always been like that. I'm not pleased, either, but if Devana doesn't want to leave him alone in Syngorn, we can't stop her.”

Percy looked at her, tucking his hands behind his back. “No, I suppose we can't. But I'm worried . . .”

Vex stepped close and put a hand on Percy's arm, squeezing gently to comfort him. “It's going to be all right. Syldor seems willing to bridge the gap, now that we're going to have trade between our cities. And as long as the world isn't ending, we can be here to teach Velora and bond a little. She should get to know her brother-in-law, after all.”

Percy's face softened and he ducked down, kissing her cheek. “Yes, I know. I'm looking forward to it. I haven't had extended interaction with children since–” He stopped, smiling faintly. “Well, for a very long time.”

Vex knew what he meant, a needle of pain stabbing at her heart. “So let's enjoy this while Velora's here and try not to worry.”

“Yes, I suppose.” Percy grabbed her hand, running his thumb across the back of it, and walked back toward Velora. “How is that book finding you?”

Velora startled and looked up. “Oh, it's great! All these vestiges sound amazing! And I've never seen an incomplete book before.” She turned the pages and paused at a half-filled one, holding it up with one hand to peer at the scrawling ink. It was a copy; their original book was with the scribe working on filling it, and the copy was updated as work was completed.

“We don't have _all_ the vestiges,” Vex said, “but we have quite a few of them. We can show them to you sometime.”

“Really?” Velora bounced to her feet, clutching the book. “How many? Which ones do you have?”

“Eight of them,” Percy answered, “but before any of that, it's nearly supper, and there's someone I'd like you to have a chat with before we eat.” He offered out his hand for the book and Velora set it gingerly in his palm for Percy to take back to the shelf where it belonged. Vex took Velora's hand again and they left the library, following Percy's guiding step.

Cassandra was in her office, at her desk with a pile of papers spread in front of her. A pair of reading glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, hair falling loose from its sloppy bun. She wouldn't have looked nearly so impeccable if she were out of her office with other guests about but, as Percy had made sure to tell her, Velora was family and she could benefit from a looser lifestyle.

She looked up as Vex, Percy, and Velora all walked in, setting her ink pen down and standing, sliding her glasses off her nose. “Hello, Percy, Vex,” she said with a soft smile. “And Velora. I apologize for not greeting you earlier, but Percy seemed to have it under control.”

Velora stepped away from Vex to curtsy. “It's nice to see you again, Lady de Rolo.”

“Cassandra, if you would,” she said. “Vex has told me so much about you and how impressive you are for a young lady.” Cassandra stepped around her desk and stopped in front of Velora, looking her up and down. “I look forward to getting to know you while you're here.”

“Me too, Lady-- er, Cassandra.” Velora smiled, though it was somewhat forced. Vex could understand; Cassandra was little more than a stranger, and the ruler of Whitestone to boot.

She knelt down next to Velora and put a hand on her shoulder. “Cassandra is much better at all the political things than I am. She can teach you so many things while you're here, right, Cassandra?”

“I intend to,” she said with a small nod. “I can certainly understand the burden of being in a political position from a young age.” Cassandra gave a pointed look at Percy and he flinched. Satisfied, she turned back to Velora. “I can't promise constant availability but I can do my best to teach you some useful things.”

Velora's next reply was cut off but the door slamming open, and they all whirled to see Vax in the doorway, face pink, eyes bloodshot, storming inside the office. His steps stuttered when he noticed Velora, and then Vex and Percy, his eyes flicking between them all and Cassandra. 

“Vax!” Velora sprung toward him, jumping at him without hesitation. Vax was almost too slow but managed to meet her and pick her up, holding her in his embrace. “Vax, I missed you! They said you were sick and I thought I might not get to talk to you for _days_!”

Vax straightened up, pushing Velora back on her feet and patting her head. “Heya, kiddo,” he said; his voice was weak, strained. “How's the first afternoon in Whitestone been?”

“Amazing! It's so big in here and there's so many books, and I'm gonna do so many things because I have a whole _month_ here.” She grinned so wide that Vex thought her cheeks might hurt. “I can't wait for all the cool stuff I can do!”

“That's great, Velora.” Vax patted her head again, ruffling her hair where it was pinned down. “Listen, I, uh, I need to talk to Cassandra.”

Percy raised a brow. “Cassandra? It's not that often that you talk to my sister, Vax.”

“Is there something you need?” Cassandra said almost as fast, striding up to him. “Keyleth mentioned you seemed to be sick. If you need a healer other than Pike–”

“It's not anything like that,” he said quickly. “Actually, can I– can I speak to you privately?” He looked down at Velora and back up. “It's . . . important.”

Cassandra tilted her head curiously and nodded. “Of course. Percy, if you'd give us a moment?”

Percy exchanged a look with Vex, and then his sister. Her gaze was stern and unwavering, much too firm for someone her age, but he couldn't deny her a simple request. “Very well. Vex, Velora, let's go. There's someone else Velora should meet, anyway.” He took Vex's hand and Velora, after a moment of pouting and looking forlornly up at her brother, took Vex's other and they left the room.

Once outside, Percy let go and whispered into Vex's ear, “Go introduce her to Salda, and her children if they're with her. I want to stay here and be sure Vax isn't causing trouble.”

“What? What trouble?” Vex whispered back, pulling Velora to a stop.

“What's happening _now_?” she asked loudly, one hand on her hip.

Vex released their handhold and gave her a soft smile. “I'm sorry, darling, I'll be right with you.” To Percy, she said, “What trouble could he cause?”

“His behavior hasn't been impeccable lately, and he wants to talk to my sister of all people? He's barely spoken ten direct words to her. I'm worried . . .”

Vex searched his face, looking for any signs of deception, and sighed. “Very well. I'm sure Salda would like some company anyway, I think she's done nothing but talk with Cassandra about politics since she arrived.”

Percy laughed. “She _did_ skip the dinners with Syldor. I rather think she's tired. Velora would be a fresh face.”

“Who's Salda?” Velora asked loudly.

Vex turned on her, bright smile in place. “Salda is the _former empress_.” She paused as Velora's eyes went wide and she 'oohed' appropriately. “And she has children, around your age. Actually . . .” Vex's placating smile faded, replaced by consideration. “Devana might get along with Salda. Why don't we ask her if she wants to come?”

“Okay!” Velora had started bouncing again, snatching Vex's hand. “Let's go tell her right now! Mommy always likes talking to the women at Daddy's parties at home,” she started, launching into a speech as Vex started down the hall.

Vex looked at Percy over her shoulder, and mouthed, “Be nice.”

Percy nodded and waited for her to turn the corner, opening up Cassandra's door again and waltzing inside.

“. . . don't care how much _political influence_ he has! You didn't even ask us if it was okay! And I think–”

Vax was in the middle of a rant, leaning heavily toward Cassandra, who was backed up against her desk. Her face was calm, but Percy could see the rigidity in her shoulders, hands clasped over the edges of the desk behind her. They both stopped at the sound of the door opening, both turning to look at Percy.

“Well,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back, “I suppose I was right to come back in.”

“Percy! We were having a conversation!”

“You mean you were terrorizing my sister,” he said, walking up to stand at Cassandra's side. “What was all the yelling about, Vax? You've been acting off since your father came to visit.”

Vax snorted. “Off. Yeah, you could say that. It's not like the man's been a terror on my life since the day he tore us away from our mother or anything.”

“I can assure you I wasn't aware of that,” Cassandra said, straightening now that Vax wasn't trying to strangle her personal bubble of space. “If you'd told me beforehand, I might have reconsidered his visit, but you and Vex both neglected to mention anything, and now our trade between Syngorn is established. I won't break it apropos of nothing.”

Vax tensed and snarled. “He can send someone _else_ to deal with minor political issues. You know how much of an insult this is, right? My father doesn't have more than a breadcrumb of power in that city. He's just good at lording it over like he's going to help the whole town feast from his palm.”

“He is who Syngorn sent,” Cassandra said, measured even under Vax's vitriol. “I can speak with them about using a different representative in the future–”

“Or you could not entertain him _now_ ,” he spat back.

Cassandra didn't miss a beat. “Would you rather I kicked your sister out, then?”

Vax froze, eyes wide.

“All right.” Percy moved between them, pushing into Vax's space. “You could have talked to me about this, Vax. There's no need to scream at Cassandra.”

“Oh, please. Everyone knows who's really in charge.”

Percy's eyes narrowed. “And we all know you've got issues with your father. It remains to be seen why you feel the need to be so obnoxious about your distaste instead of perhaps spending time with your sisters, or talking to Keyleth, all of whom are very worried about you.”

“They shouldn't be worried about me, they should be worried about _Velora!_ ”

Percy blinked a few times, taking this in. “Is that so? And why would that be?”

He had an inkling of what Vax would say; the signs were obvious, if one knew how to look for them, and Velora's behavior spoke clear as a crystal bell about what happened if someone wrapped their iron fist around a child her age. Percy couldn't have missed it, with a childhood like his own.

But rather than point any of the obvious out, Vax reared his hand back and punched Percy solid in the face.

He reeled, stumbling, his hand catching Cassandra's desk. Pain bloomed across his cheek and his blood pounded in his ears, throbbing in the thin veins of his face as it swelled. Hands touched his back and he jumped on instinct, calming when Cassandra entered his field of vision. She slipped her hand over his on his cheek to inspect the wound.

“That was . . . rather uncalled for,” Percy managed, working his jaw to test it. Sharp pain twinged and radiated across his face and Percy winced. “Ow.”

“I'll get Pike,” Cassandra said, and turned swiftly, glaring at Vax. “What in good graces was that for, Vax? Was Syldor's visit so upsetting that you've lost all sense?”

Percy looked up, still cradling his throbbing cheek. Vax stood frozen, a panicking bird, eyes darting between them. “I . . .” He swallowed, all words failing him. Percy could see, looking closer, that his eyes were shining, wet with tears that threatened to spill over.

Oh. Oh, this was worse than Percy had assumed.

“Vax,” he said, wincing again, working out the sore pain that felt locked in his jawbone, “it's all right. I brought Velora here to keep her safe. She'll be all right.”

“I'm– I–” Vax closed his eyes and the tears finally spilled over, running down his cheeks, and his shoulders shook with a sob that Percy could almost see working out of his throat, clamped down at the last second. “I'm sorry, Freddie,” he managed. His voice had cracked, and Vax's hands were flexing furiously at his side, wanting to grab onto something.

“It's all right,” Percy said slowly, partly to help calm Vax down and partly to avoid making his jaw worse. He'd grab a healing potion or get Pike or something, when this situation was dealt with.

“I just– I never thought I'd have to see him again, I–” Vax bit his lip, shaking his head hard enough to make his hair fly into his face. “Percy, I . . .”

“All right, all right.” Percy gave Cassandra a knowing nod and put a hand on Vax's shoulder, urging him to turn and walk with him to the doorway. “Let's not have this talk in front of my sister, shall we? We both know how much neither of us want them knowing about our problems.”

“Excuse me–” Cassandra said behind them, but Percy shut her office door before she could finish her sentence.

Perhaps the one advantage to being a recovering city with few people was that the castle was never very full at any given time. They had the bare necessity of servants, none of whom were in this wing as Percy led Vax far enough from Cassandra's door to not be heard, and helped him lean against a wall. “Would you like to start from the beginning?”

Vax blinked a few times, wiping at the fresh wave of tears. “Maybe? I . . . gods, this is terrible, isn't it, Percy? Such a fucking mess . . .”

“Take your time,” Percy said, leaning on the wall beside him. “Vex and Velora are busy. We can both afford to wait.”

And wait they did, for a good long while. Percy wondered what Vax would say, and then wondered if he would say _anything_. Percy's impatience itched at the edge of his mind, ticked on faster by the still throbbing pain in his face. He dared not rush Vax, but really, he wasn't a therapist and if this went on for much longer–

Percy glanced at the edge of the hallway and saw a familiar figure; Scanlan.

Thank gods, maybe he could take the reprieve while Vax gathered himself and Percy found a healing potion or something. He waved and sighed with relief when Scanlan waved back, motioning for him to come closer. 

“Percy . . .” Vax started.

Percy froze. Fuck. 

“Percy,” Vax said again, and Percy couldn't stop him before the words were out, “I held it together in the Feywild, but– the _things_ he used to do to me, I can't– can't look at him without thinking about it.” He moved, standing in front of Percy, his eyes red with aching fatigue. He hadn't noticed Scanlan, who'd stopped near them, shooting Percy a quizzical look, but Percy's eyes were on Vax.

“He's insufferable, I can tell,” he said, when Vax didn't speak up.

Vax laughed, hollow and broken sounding. “Insufferable. That's– that's a mild way of putting it. He . . . god, Percy, he made living in that house pure hell. It's practically a miracle that Vex never got it as bad as I did.”

 _That_ made sirens go off in Percy's head, and he put a hand on Vax's shoulder, squeezing gently. “I'm sorry,” he said. “I may have . . . underestimated the situation. I'd thought he was emotionally manipulative, perhaps to the point of controlling his family–”

“Ohhh, that's just the first layer, Freddie.” Vax closed his eyes and shook his head. Behind him, Scanlan's mouth was open, eyes wide, just listening. Percy's gaze flicked to him, back to Vax, who'd hung his head. “Emotional, physical . . . you name it. That bastard's probably done it to me.” 

Something clicked in the back of Percy's mind, memory thrown back to Vex's words about Devana and how she'd seemed jumpy and upset. And yet all she'd done was bow and listen to Syldor and primp herself like a pretty bird hoping it's broken wing wasn't noticed.

“O- _kay_ ,” a voice interrupted, and Vax jolted at the sound, whirling around to see Scanlan behind them, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Scanlan gave Percy a meaningful look, and his easy smile slid into place, shoulders shaking a little too forcefully with fake laughter. “What's this, the emotional power hour? Do I need to confess to daddy issues too?”

Vax soured, eyes narrowed. “Fuck off, Scanlan. How much did you hear?” 

“Oh, I was just looking for the bathroom,” Scanlan said with a dismissive hand wave. “This place is so fucking big, I'd almost rather conjure my mansion inside my room and at least let the servants bring me what I want. The ones here don't listen to a damn thing I say.”

“That's because you hit on them all,” Percy said, deadpan. 

Scanlan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, Vax, if you're feeling blue, why don't we go raid the wine cellar? I think Percy's family has some choice stuff that'd be worth looking into.”

“I thought you needed the _bathroom_.” Percy tried to frame it as impatience but his heart was fluttering and he wanted to know where Devana was so he could talk to her again, because if he wasn't sure before, he definitely knew now that he had to get her as far from Syldor as fucking possible.

“Amazingly, Percy, bathrooms and wine cellars can be visited on a single trip around the castle!” Scanlan flashed his shit eating grin. “The world's full of wonders, isn't it?”

“That's okay.” Vax's quiet reply caught both their attention. He didn't look at either of them, sighing with a great heave of his shoulders. “I'm going to go to bed. Thanks anyway, Percy.”

“Wait, Vax–” Percy started as Scanlan said, “We haven't had dinner yet–” but Vax ignored them both, shoving past them and hurrying down the hall.

Percy leaned back on his heels, running a hand through his hair. “I think I've made a mistake or two.”

“Ya think?”

Percy frowned down at Scanlan. “I didn't intend to drag you into something private.” He reached up, touching his sore cheek.

“I was going to ask.” Scanlan pointed up at the mark. “Did he slug you?” His tone was light, jovial, but when Percy nodded, Scanlan's eyebrows shot up. “What, really?”

“I'd hoped you could watch him while I got a healing potion, and now . . .” Percy sighed and dropped his hand. “I need to talk to Devana.”

Scanlan nodded. “Devana could probably use it.” At Percy's look, he grinned and said, “There's a lot of things you learn from watching people for as long as I have. Why don't you go to her, and I'll see what's up with Vax?” He pointed a thumb at himself. “If anyone can get him to talk, it's me and my dazzling charms.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “Somehow I doubt that, but it's not as though I possess the widest variety of people skills. Just don't pester him if he tells you to leave him alone.”

Scanlan had already started down the hall and raised one hand to wave to Percy. “Can't guarantee that!”

Nothing to do about that, then. Percy watched until Scanlan disappeared around the corner, and left to seek out his own task.

With any luck, Vex's plea for Devana to see Salda had worked; Salda didn't have many women her age around Whitestone Castle with which to chat. Cassandra was a political ally but she was still _very_ young, and no amount of responsibility could change the fact that she simply hadn't seen as many years as Salda had, and she wouldn't know a thing about caring for children. Zahra and Allura were around, but often pulled away to help Vox Machina or run missions to Westruun, Vasselheim, and the like. Salda was often left alone, and Percy had to wonder how she'd coped after losing her husband.

A friend would be good for both her and Devana. 

Percy asked around and was pointed to the solar, the resting room that faced the infamous Whitestone sunrise, warmed by sunlight and providing a relaxing haven for those who found themselves under stress. Percy had liked to go there when he was young and his siblings wouldn't stop harassing and hounding him. There was one rule for the solar; keep _quiet_.

He opened the door gently and peered inside. Vex caught his attention immediately, resting on one of several sofas. Salda was seated across from her and Devana between them on an armchair. Salda had her son, Gren, in her lap; he was just this side of too big for it, but didn't seem to mind, leaning on Salda as she pet his hair.

Velora was playing with Odessa and Illiya on the floor. Odessa had a deck of cards, showing tricks to the other two. She was a bit older, but Illiya was around Velora's age, and the younger two girls both oohed and clapped appropriately to Odessa's talent.

The children paused when they heard Percy come in but quickly resumed their games. The women turned too, all smiling politely, though Vex's was strained. “Hello, dear,” she said, standing and moving across the room to kiss Percy's cheek. “How was Vax? Did you find out what the matter was?”

Percy's heart twisted and he hesitated, unsure how much to share. He didn't know how much Vax had divulged to his sister but it had certainly seemed like a painful confession. If it _was_ a secret, it wasn't Percy's to tell. “He's upset about Syldor,” he said, which was true to anyone with decent eyesight. “He tried to take it out on Cassandra for letting him come here representing Syngorn and I told him that it wasn't her fault. I think he's probably recovering on his own.” That was true enough. 

Vex's ears flicked down, concern etched into her brow. “Thank you for trying to help, I suppose. He gets moody like this and then no one can really snap him out of it.”

“Give him some time.” Scanlan had better be a miracle worker, Percy thought to himself. He kissed her cheek to return her own gesture and straightened, walking up to Salda and Devana with a polite bow. “And how are you fine women doing?”

Devana's lips thinned and she said, “Fine,” and the same time Salda said, “Very well, Percival, thank you.”

“Are the children getting along?” He glanced down at the girls; Odessa had put the cards away and they were chattering amongst themselves, not paying the adults much mind.

“It seems so.” Salda smiled. “There aren't many children here to play with and it's such an effort to wait for a guard to be available to escort us down to the city.”

“I'm glad they can have some company, then. Speaking of which, Devana, how are you and Salda finding each other? Well, I hope?” He kept his face carefully neutral, wary of upsetting Devana more than he already had.

“Yes,” she said, her expression softening as Salda looked at her. “It's been a lovely conversation so far, and I'm honored to speak with the former empress of Tal'Dorei.”

Salda waved a hand to dismiss her words. “Please, call me Salda. We're here as refugees. Honor and titles and things are hardly worth fretting over.”

“Tell that to Percy,” Vex said with a laugh, jabbing a gentle elbow into his side. Percy winced dramatically and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her in tight, kissing the top of Vex's head.

Devana watched the gesture attentively, and cast her gaze to Percy. “Should we be readying ourselves for dinner now?”

“Soon, yes, but I was hoping to have a word with you beforehand.”

Devana raised a brow. “I think we've had quite enough private words for today, don't you?” Her tone seared like burning metal.

Percy squeezed Vex's shoulder, releasing her to offer his hand to Devana. “It'll be quick, I promise. I won't keep you.”

“I'll keep him in line,” Vex said, wrapping her hands around Percy's upper arm.

Percy tensed but didn't say anything, still watching Devana.

She glanced between them and sighed. “Very well. A minute, before we go to dinner. Excuse me,” she stood and bowed her head to Salda, “I'll be back in a moment.”

“Take your time, I'll keep an eye on the children.”

They didn't go far; the hallway was mostly empty and Percy guided them to the side of the door. “I wanted to apologize,” he said, “for my presumptions before. I didn't intend to offend you.”

Devana nodded politely. “I'm sure you didn't.”

“We're all a bit stressed,” Vex added. “Some of more than others.”

Devana softened when she looked at Vex. “I can understand that. However,” her eyes narrowed, “I don't appreciate the insinuation that my husband is not doing the best he can for this family, or that my effort to assist in this is pointless. Whatever you may think, Percy, a woman is more than just an extension of her husband.”

“Percy!” Vex chided. “What in the world did you tell her?”

Percy's cheeks tinged with a faint blush and he looked away. “I may have stepped out of line, due to my difficulties in dealing with Syldor, given your history with him. It was inappropriate, I admit. But I maintain that I had a good point.” He met Devana's gaze again. “I'd hoped you would consider staying here while Velora is visiting.”

“I have duties in Syngorn,” she replied immediately.

“Of course. But have you taken any kind of break since marrying Syldor?” Percy lifted a hand, gesturing to the castle walls around them. “All of _this_ gives me a headache just thinking about it, and I don't even regularly run things around here. For someone as dedicated as you, it must be tiring.”

“Have you had much personal time with Velora?” Vex added. “During the political visit, you seemed . . . on edge.” She bit her lip, contemplating her words. “I'm not sure how it normally is at home in Syngorn, so I can't say much about it, but . . .” She shifted her feet, not meeting Devana's eyes directly.

Devana slumped, and sighed. “Yes, that wasn't intended. I would never want to hurt Velora.”

“Perhaps, as her parent, you could show your support by staying a few days, perhaps a week, and spend some quality time while she learns the ropes here.”

She blinked a few times, lips parting slightly, and it took her a long moment to answer. “I . . . would have to ask my husband.”

Percy visibly relaxed and gave her a soft smile. “I wouldn't expect any less from someone as considerate as you, Devana. If you like, I can have Allura Vysoren send a message to him immediately, and we'll wait for his reply.”

“That . . .” She took a quick breath, squaring her shoulders. “Yes, send it to him immediately. He should know sooner rather than later.”

Vex reached out, touching Devana's hand gently. “If you need to leave, we have the means to get you home, so don't worry. Now,” she straightened, “we'll leave you with Salda and see you at dinner shortly, yes?”

“Yes.” Devana nodded, moving back to the solar's door. “Thank you, Percy, for the apology. I should apologize as well. I didn't intend to snap, especially not at someone so kind as to host us.”

“Don't worry about it at all. We'll see you shortly.” He tugged on Vex's arm, and they started down the hallway, arm in arm. “You didn't have to come,” he said, when they were far enough away.

“I thought she might feel better. You _are_ practically strangers.”

Percy nodded, conceding. “Perhaps I should have considered that before. I just . . .” He breathed deep. “Syldor wouldn't be the first person I came across who behaved that way towards his family.”

“Who in the world have you seen like that before? Other nobles?”

Percy's lips thinned. “Yes, other nobles.”

He didn't offer any more information, and Vex didn't ask.

Salda joined them for dinner, sitting next to Devana and chatting while they ate. It was the brightest Vex had seen Salda since they'd come home to rest, and her children were entertained with Velora and the newness of her elven nature. Velora had started sitting prim and proper, but then Odessa had asked about life in Syngorn and Gren had tried to steal from her plate, and Velora's demeanor was lost among the babble of children.

Vex caught Devana smiling at them, until her attention was drawn back to Salda.

Vax and Keyleth were absent. No one seemed to know where they were, and Scanlan suggested that perhaps they were spending some alone time together. Vex hoped that was the case, but it seemed selfish to avoid dinner with their sister. She was here for a month, but if he avoided them the entire time, he wouldn't see her at all.

Allura joined them halfway through, Kima at her side, and they sat near Percy. “The message is sent,” she said. “I told Syldor that his wife wants to stay and help Velora adjust. If he sends something back to me directly, I'll let you know.”

“Thank you,” Percy said.

Devana perked up at the sound of Syldor's name, but didn't turn away from conversation with Salda. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Velora's lessons began the next day, early in the morning. Percy had Vex wake Velora up, and they both complained the entire walk to Cassandra's office.

“We're going to start with something simple,” Cassandra said, looking down at Velora with a keen eye as Velora rubbed the sleep from her face. “I have letters to send and I want you to help me remember appropriate titles for who I'm writing. I'm sure you've been taught how to address nobles, haven't you?”

“Yes,” Velora said blearily. “'M good at remembering that.”

“Excellent. Percy, Vex, if you'd like to leave, I'm more than capable of handling Velora.”

“I'll come back in an hour or so,” Percy said, fighting back a yawn. Vex was leaning against him and nodding off, so he took her hand and led them out, down to one of the unused rooms where they could sit and doze for a while.

Vex woke him up a while later, nudging his side. “I'm going to do some target practice with Trinket,” she said, blinking a few times as her sleepiness faded. “Why don't you check on Velora? It's been a while, I think.”

Percy mumbled and forced himself up, parting ways with Vex and walked back to Cassandra's office.

It was quiet, as it usually was, except for the sound of scratching pens. Cassandra was at her desk, scribbling rapidly on papers and dipping her quill in ink so fast he could barely track the motion. Beside her, Velora was perched on a chair at the end of the long desk and writing on her own sheet.

They both looked up when he entered. Velora gave him a small smile but went back to writing. Cassandra stood, hands clasped in front of her as she walked calmly over to him. “Percy? A word?”

“Of course,” he said slowly, looking curiously at Velora. She _seemed_ fine. Something couldn't have happened already, could it have?

Cassandra guided them to the far corner of the room, where Velora wouldn't hear, and shot him a glare. “Percival, if you send that girl back to her father, I will personally take Mother's armor out of the armory it's stored in and come for you in the night with one of her daggers.”

Percy's eyes went wide and he straightened up, tension roiling through his spine. “Trust me, if I ever send her back, I'll need you to kill whatever's taken control over my mind.” He paused, and added, “How did you come to this conclusion? You didn't seem bothered by Syldor when he was here.”

Cassandra glanced at Velora over her shoulder. “She spent ten minutes explaining how she has perfect penmanship because her father has her practice it for an hour every day, and that she won't 'disappoint' me by forgetting any of the names of nobles I've recited to her.” She looked back at Percy, anger flaring in her eyes. “She's _nine_.”

“Yes, I know,” he replied, deadpan.

“I'll teach her what she can learn but that girl is going to have time for fun while she's here. We had time for fun until we were fourteen, at least. She deserves some of that.”

Percy nodded along to her words, catching the look Velora shot them from the desk. “If that's all,” he said, giving Cassandra a knowing smile, and strode toward the desk. “Velora?”

She sat bolt upright and looked up at him. “Percy,” she said, hesitant, like the name was still too informal. She'd get used to it, she had an entire month.

“I believe Vex promised you riding lessons?” he said. “She's training with Trinket at the moment, but we can go find her and take you out to the stables.”

Velora's eyes shone and she jumped up from her chair. “Yes! Please?” She whirled around to look at Cassandra. “Lady– er, Cassandra? Is it all right if I leave?”

Cassandra laughed, quiet but earnest. “Yes, it is. You've helped me plenty this morning.”

“Thank you! I'll remember all the names you told me, I promise!”

Her mouth twitched, but Cassandra smoothed it away quickly. “Go, have fun.”

Percy led Velora– she didn't take his hand or arm the way she did with her siblings– down the halls and outside to the training area, where Vex and Trinket were practicing with the target dummies. Trinket rolled into them, knocking each dummy over with a booming crash, while Vex shot the other half of the dummies with Fenthras. The bow flexed and shimmered with magical energy after each shot, adjusting subtly to the changes in Vex's grip.

She caught sight of them walking up the path but didn't stop. Rather, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it, aiming and shooting with a bright flare of green magic. It echoed in the air around her and followed the arrow in a sparkling trail, flaring from the fletch as the arrow hit the head of the dummy. A moment later, a nest of brambles sprung from the arrow's head, entangling the dummy and digging into the cloth.

“Whoa!” Velora ran up to the dummy to inspect it. “Vex, how'd you do that?!” She tilted her head back and forth, trying to puzzle out the spell.

Vex laughed. “This is a _vestige_ , Velora. Didn't we say we'd show you some of them?”

“Yeah?!” Velora bounced back to Vex, her eyes on the bow now. “Isn't this what you were looking for in the Feywild?”

“Yes, it was, and it was very difficult to find. But so, so worth it.” She notched another arrow, taking a moment to aim and shoot the next dummy. She didn't use one of the magical shots but the way the arrow landed solid in the dummy's torso was only marginally less impressive.

“Can I try?” Velora asked with soft wonder.

Vex's lips pursed and she looked between Velora and Fenthras. “This is a bit _big_ ,” she said slowly, wincing at the way Velora's eyes fell. She knelt down next to her, putting Fenthras down to place her hand over Velora's shoulder. “Long bows aren't built for children, but I can certainly teach you on something smaller. How does that sound?”

Velora's expression changed in an instant, a bright smile taking over her face. “I can learn to shoot just like you?”

“What else are siblings for, except to teach you how to use things you shouldn't be using?” Vex asked with a laugh.

Percy huffed out a sigh, and hoped that siblings-in-law were exempt from that rule. He wouldn't see anyone besides himself using a gun, especially not someone as sweet as Velora.

Velora spent a moment giggled and bouncing on her toes, and paused. “Wait, horses?!” She looked at Percy and back to Vex. “Percy said we were gonna learn to ride horses!”

“Did he?” Vex raised a brow, and stood. “If that's what Percy says we're doing today, then that's what we'll do!”

“Yes!” Velora grabbed Vex's hand and pulled it. “Where are they? Show me, show me!”

“Okay, okay,” Vex said, laughing. “Come on, we'll all go for an easy ride, hm?”

Percy let Vex take the lead as they approached the stables; he'd ridden horses for years, but the mess with his family and then Vox Machina meant most of the information had been shoved out in favor of mental survival tactics. He'd be lucky to remember how to put the saddle on correctly, and somewhat hoped he couldn't. He'd rather use what precious memory organization he had left for the time he'd spent with his family, not the endless hours being yelled at by his riding instructor.

Vex, on the other hand, had less formal training but didn't have quite the same problems as Percy did remembering which way the buckles went and how to coax a horse without spooking them. Velora giggled and bounced with delight until Vex reminded her not to startle the horse, at which point she went _terrifyingly_ still and Percy spared another moment to wish that Syldor never got his daughter back.

Hopefully Allura's stern message to him would help part one of that puzzle.

Thankfully Vex got her relaxed again with a few jokes, and within twenty minutes, Velora was following Vex and Percy with shaky hands on her reins, asking constant questions about what she should be doing and how and why, which Vex answered with a patience Percy rarely saw from her.

At the end of an hour, though, Velora had calmed down and was riding moderately well, though her balance rocked occasionally and Vex had to lean over from her own horse to help set her upright again. Velora sat up taller each time she had to be helped, trying to look proud and strong.

It reminded Percy a little too much of some of his siblings, and he stopped watching her after a while.

“Well?” Vex asked. “What do you think?”

“This is fun!” Velora tightened her grip around her reins. “Daddy didn't let me go near the horses that my friends had, he said it'd be too dangerous. But this one's a sweetheart.”

“Cinnamon likes children,” Percy said with a small smile. “She was raised on a small farm before she came to Whitestone. If you want, you can feed her some treats when we get back.”

“Yeah?” Velora leaned down to pat Cinnamon's neck, wobbling a bit in her saddle and quickly sitting back up. Vex laughed and Velora shot her a glare, but there was no heat behind the expression.

They rode around the outskirts of the castle and around the town, winding back up before they got too close to the surrounding woods. At the stables, a few attendants offered to take the horses off their hands, but Vex turned them down and showed Velora how to untack everything herself, putting it away and brushing the horse down.

Velora held out a shaky hand of the treats Vex had given her when they finished, waiting for her mare to approach. Cinnamon was a sweetheart, Percy knew, but readied himself in case the horse did something unexpected. But she ate the treats gently from Velora's palm, licking across it when they were gone to get the last remnants of taste. Velora squealed and drew her hand away, wiping it clean on her pants. “It's warm,” she said through a laugh.

“Yes, and it's also filthy, so we're going to go inside and wash up.” Vex guided Velora out of the stables with a hand on her shoulder. “Did you enjoy your first ride?”

“I loved it! I didn't know horses were so strong! I felt like a feather.” She leaned into Vex, sighing. “Daddy says they're dirty and I shouldn't go in the town stables.”

“Syldor doesn't _like_ horses,” Vex said. She shuddered at the mental image of Syldor raising his nose in the air at the mere suggestion of walking inside a stable. No doubt he had servants tack them up and bring them out for him, when faster or more convenient travel couldn't be arranged.

“A lot of things in life worth getting require a little filth,” Percy added. “Hard work is a reward all its own and one can't always stay pristine while doing it.”

“Pristine,” Velora repeated, sounding out the word.

“It means perfect,” Vex said. “It's a word Syldor likes a lot, I imagine.”

“Does that mean . . . if Daddy asks me to look my best, it means he wants me to be 'pristine?'” She looked up at Vex, blinking wide, curious eyes.

Vex flinched, her hand tightening over Velora's shoulder. “Not quite, but close. Pristine is more about being new, or untouched. Does . . .” Vex bit her lip. They were almost back at the castle, walking around the outer wall to the door. “Does Syldor always ask you to look your best?”

“Usually, yeah, when we're gonna see important people, which we do a lot. He says it's bad to be caught looking like we just rolled outta bed.”

Vex wondered what that meant for Syldor; she'd never seen him look less than perfect. “You don't have to worry about that here,” she said, as they walked past the guards at the door and inside Whitestone Castle. “We don't care as much about appearances outside formal meetings, so dress however you like. No one's going to reprimand you for it.”

“Even for formal things, we're much more relaxed,” Percy said, smiling down at Velora. “No need to spend an hour fussing about how you look.”

“Really?” Velora sighed with relief. “I hate dressing up all the time! I mean–” She stopped. “It's important, and I have to look lady-like–”

“It's _okay_ , Velora,” Vex assured her. “I don't like dressing up that much either.”

Velora smiled tentatively up at her, reaching out to squeeze Vex's hand. 

“Percy?”

They all stopped, caught in the middle of a hallway. Allura had come out of one of the rooms. “I thought that was you,” she said, hurrying up to them. “I'd hoped to catch you earlier. Syldor sent a message back to us, through a system from Syngorn given the way it's sealed.” She held up a letter, unopened. “It's not addressed to anyone specific, so I wasn't sure if I should give it to Devana.” 

“I'll take it,” he said, picking the letter up and flipping it back and forth. The front was plain, except for an inscription labeling the town of address and Syldor's name. “Thank you, Allura. You've been a great help.”

She shrugged. “Let me know if I can continue helping while I'm here. I'll have to get back to Emon soon, before the council starts to miss me. Speaking of which, how long will Salda be here? The people in Emon are eager to have her back.”

“However long she needs to recover,” Percy said, his tone measured and diplomatic. “Do you know where she might be? Or Devana, or if they're with each other again?”

“I think they _are_.” Allura put a hand to her chin, thinking. “Last I saw, they were headed toward the gardens. It's rather nice, even with the cold, and I think Salda wanted her children to get some fresh air.”

“Excellent, thank you.” Percy turned to Vex and Velora. “Why don't we go find your mother and you can tell her all about your adventures on a horse?”

Velora nodded, and Vex looked to Allura. “Thank you. Are you leaving for Emon again soon?”

“Kima and I both, but I'll always be available if you need something.” Allura bowed her head respectfully to them both. “For now, there's a few more things to do here, but I expect I'll be gone by tomorrow.”

Velora didn't speak, but her gaze lingered on Allura. Vex caught the look and smiled knowingly. “You'll have to visit at least once more while my sister's here. She's not met many powerful magic users. Have you, Velora?”

“A few,” Velora said, her eyes still on Allura. “But I didn't get to talk to them.”

Allura knelt down to meet Velora's gaze on her level. “I'd be happy to come back and have a chat. You're a very intelligent girl, I can tell.”

Velora's skin tinged with a blush and she nodded politely, pressing a little tighter against Vex's leg. Allura stood and waved at them both, returning to the room from whence she'd come. Vex thought she vaguely recognized it as one of the offices, but she still didn't have all the areas of Whitestone Castle memorized.

“Let's find Devana,” Percy said, walking down the hall again. Vex motioned to Velora and they followed.

 

* * *

 

The gardens were tended with a variety of plants, many of them hardy bearers of winter that could survive Whitestone's harsher weather. It was beginning to warm after a long winter but there was still a nip in the air, and some of the plants had frost around their edges.

The rose bushes were spread artfully around the rear section of the courtyard, big enough to walk through but not expansive or cumbersome. Cassandra liked to walk in them, Percy knew, and she spent free time there when the weather was good. The bushes didn't look like much now, but come summer, they would bloom with reds and whites and pinks to decorate the courtyard and brighten up the castle. 

Devana and Salda were in one of the small, decorative huts that peppered the garden. Odessa, Gren, and Iliya were running freely, and all three crowed with delight at the sight of Velora, running up to drag her into their game. Velora looked helplessly back at Vex, but was soon smiling with them as Odessa tagged her into their game of chase and they started running again.

“Devana,” Percy said, holding out the letter. “Your husband sent this back. It's not addressed directly to you, but it's likely not intended for anyone else.”

“Oh.” Devana looked up from her conversation with Salda, and at the letter in Percy's hands. “Thank you, Percy.” She took it, slipping her nail under the edge to tear it open.

“You don't have to read it immediately–” he started.

But Devana was already unfolding the paper, skimming over the lines scrawled in perfect script. Her face fell as she read, and she folded it again quickly, holding the paper in her lap. “Syldor wants me to come home,” she said, sighing. “As I expected. Velora doesn't need me here, after all. She's nine years old, she'll be fine.”

Vex shared a glance with Percy. “You don't _have_ to listen to him,” she said gently. “Syldor's not in charge of your life, I'm sure . . .”

“No, but I have responsibilities.” She stood quickly and nodded to them both. “Thank you kindly for hosting me, but I should start gathering my things and leave as soon as I can. Syldor's expecting me at home.” She brushed past them without waiting for a response, leaving them staring at her back as she rounded the corner and vanished from sight.

“She was in a hurry,” Salda said, brow raised. “Does she have important duties in Syngorn?”

Percy's hand curled into a fist at his side. “One could say that, yes.”

 

* * *

 

Devana bade Velora goodbye not an hour later, and Allura used a teleportation spell on her. Vex swore she could feel the emptiness it left, especially in Velora's attitude. She quickly brought her back to the library and pulled out a book on dragons that held their recorded adventures with the Chroma Conclave, curling up with her to read the most recent parts and embellishing where the scribe who'd written the book hadn't known all the details that Vox Machina did.

Afterward, Vex insisted they visit Pike, who talked to Velora about her job as cleric and, with permission, brought Velora down to Whitestone to visit some of the temples they'd constructed after the fall of the Briarwoods.

“So she's not staying,” Vex said to Percy, when they were alone in Percy's office. With Velora out of the castle for a few hours, Cassandra had insisted that Percy actually sit down and do some work, thrusting a large pile of papers at him. Vex helped, looking over documents tangentially related to her domain as Baroness.

“No,” Percy said with a sigh. “I'd hoped the break from Syldor would help her see reason.”

“I don't think this is a matter of _reason_ , Percy. I think it's a matter of someone feeling trapped and helpless.” Vex frowned, hands tight around the paper she held, unable to focus enough to read it. “But if she wants to go home to Syldor, we can't help that. I suppose for her a strict husband is better than no husband at all.”

Percy tensed where he was bent over his desk. “I rather think it's worse than just being strict.”

Vex side-eyed him. “What proof do you have of that?”

“Vex,” he said, sitting up and shifting his chair to look at her, “How did Syldor treat you, as a child? How did he raise you?”

Vex leaned back, caught off guard by the question. “I'd have thought I'd told you enough to give you an idea.”

“He made you feel worthless,” Percy said, raising a finger. “And he took you from your mother.” He raised another. “But beyond that, I have little knowledge of the details.” He dropped his hand and shook his head. “I've inferred some from you and your brother, and now Devana and Velora. But unless one of you decides to tell me directly, I can only assume, and my current assumption is that he's controlling Devana and Velora far more than would be normal even for a strict parent.”

Vex lowered her gaze, remembering the way Devana had shouted at Velora and immediately gotten on her knees to apologize. “I _am_ worried. But– but if he _is_ controlling her, we can't very well do the same thing or we'd be no better. Besides . . .” She bit her lip. “Syldor let Velora come here. He must at least care about her future.”

“I imagine he cares very much how she reflects back on him,” Percy said, rolling his eyes and turning back to his work. “I've yet to see him show much genuine affection, and even then, it doesn't do much to trump the rest of his behavior.”

“He wasn't cruel, you know.”

Percy stopped, cocking his head toward her.

Vex continued, “He never hurt us. He was strict yes, but . . . whatever your concerns for Velora are, try to rest assured that Syldor isn't the type to resort to physical violence. And if he didn't use it with us, he definitely won't use it with Velora. He loves her too much for anything like that.”

Vax's words echoed in Percy's mind, coupled with the image of him shaking and in near tears in the hallway. Syldor had done _things_ to him, Vax had said.

To Vex, Percy replied, “I never accused him of such things. An emotionally harmful household isn't necessarily any better than a physically harmful one.” Both of which were true, but they didn't stop Percy's suspicions.

Writing was suddenly a lot more difficult to focus on, as theories and questions about the twins' childhood sunk their teeth into Percy's mind and refused to let go.  


	7. Chapter 7

Velora took to Whitestone like a duck to water, and Vex shone with pride to see it.

She gobbled up what books they had without pause, finishing one after another and spilling all their contents to Vex. She felt like she'd read the entire Whitestone library herself, after listening to Velora talk for a week. Vex was almost tired of hearing Velora talk. _Almost_.

When she wasn't devouring books, Velora followed Percy or Cassandra obediently around the castle, listening to their advice and words of wisdom with an attentive ear. It took some time to shake her habit of standing pencil straight around them, but she did, loosening up enough to ask them questions of her own, always thrilled when they praised her for her curiosity or intuitiveness.

In the evenings they let her play with Salda's children. Salda had intended to leave for Emon much sooner, but loved seeing Velora play with her children, and resolved to stay in Whitestone while she visited. “Another month of rest can't hurt,” she told Vex, “and Emon will fair well enough without me for that much time.”

Vex spent time with Velora when her lessons– politics with Cassandra, or music with Scanlan, or religious studies with Pike, or anything else she could get her hungry mind on– were finished for the afternoons. Sometimes Salda's children tagged along, but Vex preferred when they had time to themselves, riding the horses around the castle or hunting in the nearby woods with Trinket. Velora knew how to hold a bow now, even if her shooting left much to be desired. 

The only part of the puzzle that didn't seem to fit was Vax.

He'd eaten breakfast with them once or twice but flitted off to his room quickly after, and more than once Velora asked if she'd done something to upset him, because she'd never seen him this sad before. It broke Vex's heart to hear it, and she resolved to dig into the situation herself.

While Velora was learning the finer points of the flute from Scanlan– and Vex had ordered him not to make filthy jokes in front of her, on penalty of a solid whack to the head– Vex went down the Whitestone Castle halls to her brother's room, knocking sharply on the door three times.

No answer. Of course.

“Vax?” she called, unsure if the door was too thick to be heard from inside. “How are you doing? We haven't seen much of you and Velora misses you.” She waited but, again, no answer. “I'm coming in!” she announced, grabbing the handle and shoving the door open.

The room was dark, all the lanterns put out and the window curtains drawn closed. She stumbled, catching the door, and shut it as gently as she could. The room was plunged in darkness and the hall lights were cut off, but she could see well enough with her dark vision. Vax was under the blankets of his bed, curled up and completely hidden.

“Vax,” she said quietly, stepping close. “Are you sick? What happened?” No answer. Vex moved closer, up to the edge of the bed. “Do you need Pike to cast Greater Restoration?”

Still nothing. Vex frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Velora wants to see you, dear. She's only here for a few weeks. Please, at least say something.”

There was a muffled noise and the shuffling of sheets, and Vax's head poked out from the top of the blankets. He blinked his eyes blearily, groaning when his vision focused on her. “Go _away_ , stubby, I don't feel good.”

“I gathered as much,” Vex said. “Did you know your sister has been asking for you?”

“Yes, she's sitting here on my bed, not leaving me in darkness and peace like I clearly want.”

“Your _other_ sister. _Our_ sister.” Vex put a hand on Vax's side through the blankets. “She's been asking after you almost every day she's been here. She sees you at breakfast or lunch and then you vanish again.” Vex paused, waiting for some kind of response. “She thinks it might be her fault, you know.”

Vax's eyes got wide and he looked up again. “It's not,” he said quietly. “Never ever.”

“Tell _her_ that then.” Vex stood, hands on her hips. “Come out of here and _do_ something with her before her time is up and we wind up not seeing her for months or years. Syldor wants her at home and he's not going to let us just whisk his daughter away forever.”

Vax turned away, dragging the blanket back over his head.

Vex huffed. “Fine. If you won't go to her, I'll bring her to you.”

 

* * *

 

Velora lit up like the sun when Vex told her she could see Vax, and crashed back down when Vex gently told her to be very careful, because Vax wasn't feeling good.

“Is he gonna be okay?” she asked, on the way to his room. “Is he sick?”

“Something like that,” Vex said with a sigh. He'd done this sometimes when they were kids, too. He'd curl up in bed and not respond for days. Syldor had called him a pathetic whelp for it, talking about how useless it was to mope and whine and not do something to fix the upsetting situation. Vax had always looked pained when Vex repeated Syldor's criticisms back to him later, curled up in bed with him. If it upset him so much he shouldn't have asked, but Vex had never withheld the information.

At Vax's room, Vex opened the door softly and led them inside, reaching for one of the lamps on the wall nearby. A turn of the knob on its side had it flaring to life with a gentle fire, casting the room in soft, warm light. It didn't matter much for them; Velora had even better eyesight than the twins' in the dark. But all the shadows and hiding were giving Vex chills. Some warmth would be good. 

“Vax?” she said, taking Velora's hand to lead her to the bed. “Velora's here to see you.”

Velora stepped closer to the bed. “Vax? Are you okay?”

The blankets shifted and Vax poked his head out again, smiling at Velora. It was empty and pained, but it was a smile at least. “Hey, kid,” he said, shifting to sit up. He was wearing plain clothes; Vex could see his armor stacked in a corner.

“I haven't seen you,” Velora said, slightly accusing but mostly upset.

“I know. I've not been doing great.” Vax patted the empty side of the bed. “Why don't you come on up here?”

Velora clamored onto the bed without pause, curling up next to Vax, who wrapped one arm around her shoulders and held her tight. “I missed you,” she said, pressing her face into his side.

“I missed you too, kiddo. I'm sorry I haven't been around.”

“I'm going to let you two catch up,” Vex said, backing up. “I'll be right outside the door if anything happens, all right?” She watched Velora and waited for her nod of confirmation, and left them alone in the room.

She wasn't entirely sure that it was a good idea, really, but she didn't want to stand there spying creepily at them while they had a heart to heart. Vex leaned against the wall outside the room and crossed her arms, ready to wait a few minutes or an hour, whatever it took. She wished Trinket was in the necklace so she could take him out and play, but she tried not to keep him in there much while they lived at Whitestone. He was currently outside, playing near the woods until dinnertime.

Vex didn't count the minutes but she'd hazard a guess of forty or so when the door opened again and Velora came out, closing it quietly behind her. Her face was red, eyes filled with tears.

“Velora!” Vex knelt down, touching her cheeks, wiping the tear trails with a thumb. “Velora, what happened? Did Vax say something cruel?”

“No,” she managed, her voice wobbling. She wiped at her tears and shook her head a few times. “Vex, why– why is he so upset?”

“I . . . I don't know. He just is, sometimes. I haven't seen it happen in a while, but it does.” She hadn't considered the possibility when Syldor had first come, and it was all too easy to assume Vax had been pissy over that, but seeing him wrapped up in the dark . . .

“That's not fair!” Velora protested. “I'm only here for a month and I wanna see him but he's all sad and he said he can't even get out of _bed_!”

Vex flinched at the outburst and drew Velora in for a tight hug. “Oh, sweetheart. I know it's upsetting. There's never been much I've been able to do, I'm afraid. The best we can manage is making sure Vax is taken care of and letting him work it out on his own.” 

“Can't someone _help_ him? Like a healer? Pike's good at this stuff!”

“I'm not sure this is the kind of thing Pike can heal. He's been hurting for a long while.”

Velora pushed out of the hug, pouting. “It's not fair. I finally get here and . . .”

“Hey.” Vex put a hand over Velora's cheek, patting gently. “I'll try talking to someone, okay? In the meantime, there's plenty of other things to do. We've got some time before dinner so why don't we ask Cassandra what she's up to.” Vex stood and took Velora by the hand.

Velora wiped her tears away, trying to compose herself before they got to Cassandra's office. Her face was still blotchy, her eyes red. Vex wondered how long she'd been crying for, during her time with Vax, but didn't dare ask. The last thing she wanted was to make Velora feel ashamed for crying on top of everything else.

 

* * *

 

She told Percy about it that evening and he suggested _Scanlan_ of all people.

“Think about it,” he said. “Scanlan jokes but he's wiser than you'd think. I propose we let him talk to Vax, maybe try to knock him out of this slump.”

Vex raised a brow. “I trust you,” she said cautiously. And really, Scanlan probably wouldn't make it worse. He was a little shit, but he cared. If he couldn't do anything, Vax would still be curled up on his bed refusing to talk to his family. Not much risk involved. 

Vex didn't have much time to ponder it, though, because Devana came back the next day. 

They'd just finished breakfast– still no Vax, and Scanlan had promised to talk to him right after– when one of the guards walked in looking decidedly nervous.

“Lady Cassandra?” she said, walking to the head of the table. “There's someone here to see you?” The lilt turned their statement to a question, their eyes flicking between Cassandra and, strangely, Vex.

“Who is it?” Cassandra asked.

“It's, er, Missus Devana? The elf who was here about a week ago? And she– she doesn't look entirely well. She asked if I could fetch you immediately.”

Vex and Percy went stiff. Cassandra frowned and stood from the table. “Bring me to her,” she told the guard. To Vex, she said, “Come along, I think you should be here for this.”

Vex didn't hesitate and Percy followed. Vex was surprised when Pike stood, too, but didn't deny her coming with them.

Devana was waiting in the front hall, her arms wrapped around herself, another guard standing watch nearby. The first guard returned to her position at the door. Devana looked up as she passed, and met Vex's eyes, quickly looking toward Cassandra. “Lady Cassandra, I–”

“What happened?” Cassandra said, stopping short in front of her. 

Vex hung back, her eyes wide. Devana looked awful; her hair was gathered in a messy bun, her eyes tired and sunken in. She wasn't wearing any of the nice dresses she'd had while visiting, instead wearing a soft dress in plain colors, the sleeves rolled down to her wrist.

“I need to speak with you,” she said quietly, avoiding looking at anyone but Cassandra. “Please. It's important.”

“You can,” Cassandra said, “but you'll have to allow Vex to join me. As your stepdaughter and a Baroness of the city, I think she deserves to know.”

Devana's eyes moved to Vex and back away quickly. “If you insist.”

Vex's hear twisted, but she couldn't find words to comfort her with. She hoped desperately that something hadn't happened to Syngorn, and at the same time, was extremely grateful that Velora was here, safe.

Speaking of . . .

“Who's watching Velora?” she whispered to Percy.

“Mommy?”

They all froze, and turned to see Velora behind them, followed by a disheveled Keyleth.

“I'm sorry!” Keyleth said, grabbing Velora's shoulders and panting. Velora tried to shake her off but Keyleth kept a tight grip. “I told her you should probably handle this first, but she–”

“Mommy, what happened?” Velora said loudly over Keyleth's rambling. “You're hurt! Is Daddy okay?”

Devana winced. “Everything's fine, sweetheart. I just need to talk to Lady Cassandra for a while. And– and your sister.”

“Keyleth, why don't you show Velora some of your earth magic out behind the castle?” Vex suggested.

“Will do!” Keyleth knelt next to Velora, speaking in low tones. “We need to give your mom some privacy, okay?”

“But she's hurt! And she's my _mom_!” 

“And we can talk about it later, but she needs to see Cassandra and Vex, okay?”

Velora huffed and looked at her mother again. Devana nodded and smiled softly, as if to encourage her.

“Okay,” Velora said, deflating. She let Keyleth lead her out of the foyer and down the hall, until they couldn't be seen anymore.

“Now that _that's_ dealt with,” Cassandra motioned to Devana and Vex. “Come with me. Percy, Pike, find something to do, won't you?”

“I can't come?” Percy asked, a little indignant.

“No.”

"Wait, do you need healing?" Pike asked, holding a hand up. "If you've got any injuries I can help."

"I'm– I'm fine," Devana said, shaking her head. 

“Maybe check on Scanlan,” Vex suggested. “He was supposed to talk to Vax but there's been so much commotion, he might have forgotten.”

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I'll talk with you later. Pike?”

"Sure," she said, her eyes lingering on Devana.

Percy turned on his heel, heading back toward the dining hall with Pike behind him, while Cassandra led Vex and Devana toward her office.

The guard in the hallway saluted them and moved subtly closer to the door as Cassandra ushered them inside. Devana still had her arms wrapped around herself and watched the floor as she walked, coming to an awkward stop in the middle of the room. Cassandra took her rightful place behind her desk and Vex pulled up two of the extra chairs, setting one beside Devana. She didn't sit, only glancing between the other two and shifting nervously.

“So,” Cassandra laced her hands together on her desk and met Devana's gaze as she looked up. “You seem distressed. Tell me what happened.”

“I . . .” Devana swallowed and turned away. “I was h-hoping to take up Percy's offer. To stay here. For a while.”

Cassandra hummed, considering. “That's not exactly a problem to arrange, but my question stands. You're not well, anyone with eyes can see that. Are you certain you don't want Pike to help you? Her skills are quite well known here." 

Devana tensed and Vex saw one of her hands drift toward her left leg, snapping back quickly to tighten around her middle again. “No,” Devana said, “I'm fine. I just . . . wanted to stay. For maybe a week, just to– to see how Velora is doing.”

“Devana,” Vex said, making her voice as gentle as she could manage, “if there's something the matter, you can tell us. It doesn't even have to leave this room if you don't want it to. No one has to know, not Percy or Velora or anyone else.”

Devana looked at her, actually _looked_ for the first time since she'd arrived. Vex could see traces of tears gathering in her eyes, and her lips looked swollen and marred, possibly from biting. She held Vex's gaze for a long time, and turned away again, shaking her head. “Nothing happened,” she insisted. “I just miss my daughter. She– she looks well.”

Cassandra tilted her head, eyes narrowed. “She's thriving here. We've been teaching her many useful skills, but she's also been allowed some free time to explore and talk to the people here. She seems to do well in a more relaxed environment.” The implication in her words was obvious, though Devana didn't react beyond nodding along to her words.

“We love having her around,” Vex added. “Former Empress Salda has actually delayed her return to Emon for a little bit so her children can play with Velora. They get along quite well.”

Devana smiled, and it looked genuine, her shoulders relaxing a few degrees. “I'm so glad. Velora doesn't have many playmates back in Syngorn. She usually only sees the children of the other diplomats.” 

“She _really_ likes it here. I think she's having a lot of fun.” Aside from worrying about Vax, but Vex wouldn't mention that unless it became necessary.

“You're more than welcome to stay,” Cassandra said, “but I don't like dishonesty, Devana. If you continue to deny that _something_ brought you here, I'm afraid I can only reasonably let you stay for another week. I wouldn't want to keep you from home and cause political scandal. Unless,” Cassandra arched an eyebrow, “there is some sort of urgent, pressing reason you _cannot_ return.”

Vex shot Cassandra a glare but Cassandra wasn't looking at her, her eyes fixed on Devana.

“A week is . . . fine. Syldor would be upset if I stayed longer.” Devana nodded a few times, as if to assure herself. “A week. Thank you, Lady Cassandra.”

“Just Cassandra is fine. I'll have someone prepare a room near Velora's for you.”

Devana nodded and started to turn to leave. Vex stood, grasping her arm, intending to tell her that she could stay as long as she wanted, fuck Cassandra's rules, and Vex would wield her power as Baroness if she needed to so Devana could feel safe and comfortable away from– from whatever had done this to her.

That didn't happen.

Instead, the moment she grabbed Devana, she _screamed_ and sunk to the floor, still in Vex's grip, her breathing come in fast, shallow pants. “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry,” she spat out, rapid fire, and Vex could feel her body quivering underneath her touch. “I won't impose, I'll leave, I didn't mean to upset anyone, I swear!” 

Vex reeled back, hands held up in surrender, but the lack of touch didn't seem to help. Devana curled into herself and rocked, head down; what hair wasn't in her bun fell into her eyes, her loose dress tangled around her legs. 

Cassandra stood swiftly and knelt next to her. “Devana?”

“I'll– I'll go,” she stuttered, though she didn't move, just kept shaking and rocking on the floor. “It was nice to see Velora, I apologize for bothering you, I–”

“Devana,” Cassandra said, her tone harsh, cutting off her words. Devana stopped and curled tighter into herself. Cassandra continued, unperturbed, “If you need to stay here for longer, you may. I do truly wish you could talk about what happened, but . . .” She took a deep breath. “If it's uncomfortable, I won't force it out of you. Let's get you into a hot bath and you can settle down.” 

Devana didn't respond or look at either of them, still shaking. Vex rubbed her hands down her legs, the remnants of her grip on Devana like burning metal against her skin.

Neither of them spoke, waiting for her, and eventually Devana stopped shaking, uncurling from her spot on the floor. She blinked, looked at them both, and her pale skin tinged with a bright blush. “Forgive me,” she sputtered, standing quickly and brushing her skirts down. “I forgot myself for a moment. I didn't intend to . . .”

“Don't think anything of it,” Cassandra said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “How do you feel about my proposal?”

“Proposal? Oh, a bath.” Devana breathed in. “Yes, that– that would be nice. And then I should probably go.”

“Stay,” Vex said firmly. Devana tensed, but Vex persisted. “I agree with Cassandra. It would be wonderful if you felt comfortable enough to explain what happened to you, but it shouldn't stop you from staying as long as you need.” She gave a pointed look to Cassandra, who didn't bend under Vex's glare. “A hot bath, and then you can rest in one of the guest rooms. You can have dinner with us, if you feel up to it. I'm sure Velora would be eager to tell you all of the things she's been doing.”

“Velora. Yes. Okay.” Devana nodded a few more times than was necessary, wrapping her arms around herself again. Cassandra moved around them and led them out, hailing down one of the guards to walk with them down to the baths. Vex walked behind, her hands curled into fists at her sides.

There were only a few possible explanations for what was going on, and Vex didn't like any of them.


	8. Chapter 8

“What were you _thinking_?” Vex hissed to Cassandra, once Devana had been guided to a private bath, with an attendant to help her with anything she might need. Vex had turned on Cassandra as soon as they were alone in the hallway. There was a guard near– Cassandra rarely walked anywhere without one– but frankly Vex didn't care whether he heard. 

“I was thinking that I wanted proof for my suspicions,” Cassandra said matter-of-factly.

“So you threaten her by telling her she can't stay here?” 

“I didn't know she was quite that fragile. I'll modify my interactions accordingly from now on.”

“Fragile is putting it mildly.”

Cassandra raised a brow. “You're the one who manhandled her and sent her into a panic attack. If you want to throw blame around, Vex, look to yourself first.”

“I–!” Vex sighed and rubbed a hand down her face. “I'm used to dealing with more aggressive people. I wasn't thinking it through.”

“Then we both know better, don't we?”

Vex huffed and nodded reluctantly. Cassandra was better than her at social games and Vex didn't feel like fighting it, not today. The important thing now was to get Devana settled.

“I suppose I should go find Percival. Or maybe Velora. I wouldn't want to leave either of them in the dark about this.” Vex paused, glancing at Cassandra. “What do _you_ think happened to her?”

They were almost back at Cassandra's office now, and she stopped at the end of the hallway to look at Vex, her eyes narrowed. “Didn't you guess?”

She had, and she didn't like it. “I thought maybe you'd have more insight.”

Cassandra led them to the office door, putting her hand on the knob but not turning. “She was in house clothes, so whatever happened, it made her flee her home very quickly. She didn't even have a travel bag with her. I doubt she had much thought beyond getting away from danger. She didn't look hurt from any unprepared travel, either. I think she must have fled and convinced someone in Syngorn to teleport her here immediately.”

Every word made Vex's heart sink and she clasped her hands together, twisting them. “You think Syldor hurt her.”

“I do.” Cassandra opened her door, pausing in the threshold and looking at Vex over her shoulder. “I may not have much personal experience with relationships, but I saw enough noble men and their mistreated wives in my youth. I didn't comprehend it well then, but hindsight is a lovely mental tool. And I've been around your sister long enough to recognize the traits of a strained home.”

“I just . . . I didn't think Syldor would ever _hurt_ them. Stress, sure, and strictness, sure, but actually laying hands on them?”

“I can't say for sure what he may have done, but the important thing now is keeping Devana safe. You're right, I made a mistake trying to force the information from her. And now I've got to draft a letter to Syngorn in case _someone_ accuses us of holding one of their citizens' wives hostage. If you'll excuse me.” She gave Vex a polite nod, and closed the door in her face.

Vex stared at the door for a long moment. Cassandra's guard coughed politely and she jolted, stepping back to let him take position beside the doorway. She hesitated, and turned, walking aimlessly as her thoughts crashed and scattered against one another.

All she'd wanted was to spend some time with her baby sister.

After being stolen from her mother and barely holding Vax's hand through their time in Syngorn, Vex could only imagine what Syldor would do to get Devana back. 

 

* * *

  

The information spun inside Vex's head and she could barely find her own breath, so she wandered Whitestone Castle for a little while, not particularly searching for anything. There were people she needed to talk to, yes, but it wasn't urgent. She could afford a little thinking time.

Trapped in the whirlwind of old memories and new dilemmas, she almost missed it when she happened to cross into the front hall and saw Zahra Hydris at the door.

She was speaking with one of the castle guards but her head turned at the sound of Vex walking inside and her entire face lit up, tail thrashing excitedly. “Vex'ahlia!” she said, rushing toward her, leaving the guard with several bags and a pile of books. 

Vex barely collected herself in time to receive the hug, grunting at the strength of it as Zahra wound her thick arms around her. “Darling! It's been too long!”

“Hello, dear,” Vex said, her breath strained in Zahra's soul crushing hug. 

“Oh, but pardon me!” Zahra released her and brushed her hands down Vex's shoulders. “How are you? I was hoping I'd see you! I just got back from Vasselheim and I've got several new books to look at, to see if we can't deal with that spinning orb of doom in the basement.”

Vecna's orb. Vex had almost forgotten _that_ fun tidbit. She breathed in and forced a smile. “It's good to see you, too. We've been having a bit of a hectic week, to say the least.”

“Oh?” Zahra tilted her head curiously, until a cough from the other side of the room caught her attention.

The guard was still standing helplessly, holding up Zahra's belongings. “Did you want these in your room, miss?” they asked.

“Yes, if you please. I'll be staying in my usual spot while I'm here. Right, dear?” She turned back to Vex, smiling. “Now, tell me, what kind of week has been so stressful while I've been gone? More dragons? Or perhaps a demon?”

“My father,” Vex said dryly, turning so she and Zahra could follow the attendant to Zahra's guest room. “He popped in for a visit.”

“Did he? I recall you saying some _unkind_ things about him.” Zahra's tail whipped around as she spoke. “Why was he here of all places?”

Vex waved a hand. “Political nonsense. Cassandra handled most of it. A lot of things happened and long story short, my younger sister– Syldor's daughter with his current wife– is staying with us for a few weeks.” It hurt, even knowing an entire week had been and gone. “And then Vax isn't feeling well and now . . .” She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Syldor's wife has dropped in again unexpectedly.”

“That sounds like a _mess_ ,” Zahra said, tutting. “What does the new wife want?” 

“It's less what Devana wants and more what she doesn't want, I think.” 

“Do tell.” 

“Miss?” 

They stopped and found themselves in front of Zahra's room. She smiled and took her bags back, flicking her tail out to pat the attendant's hip. “Thank you, dear, I can handle it from here.”

They gave a short bow and left swiftly. Vex took the last bag that Zahra hadn't grabbed and pushed the door open, setting it next to the desk. The room was technically a guest space but Zahra stayed in Whitestone often enough– still trying to figure out the spinning orb of doom in the ziggurat– that the area was pretty much hers at this point.

“You were saying?” Zahra asked, arms already buried halfway into a bag to start pulling out papers and small bottles of things Vex didn't recognize, piling them carefully around her.

“Oh, well.” Vex bit her lip and pulled out one of the chairs to sit in. “My father has never been a kind man. When he came to strike up agreements between Syngorn and Whitestone, he spoke with me, offered some advice on being a baroness. I thought, perhaps, he'd changed. That we could establish some kind of relationship, even if it wasn't the one I've always wanted.”

“From your tone, I'm guessing that didn't happen.”

“Hardly. Getting him to agree to let Velora visit us for a while was like pulling teeth, and then Devana started acting a little strangely. She didn't want to stay very long when she dropped Velora off, and then . . .” Vex closed her eyes. “She arrived only a couple hours ago, looking _very_ tired and _very_ afraid, and I'm worried about what it means.”

Zahra stopped her unpacking, hands stiff around the box of quills she'd pulled out. 

“What it means?” she asked slowly, turning to look at Vex. 

“She arrived with little more than the clothes on her back, but she insisted nothing was wrong. She wouldn't tell us anything when we tried to press.” Vex leaned forward, putting her face in her hands. “I really don't want to imagine the worst or jump to conclusions but I can't help thinking . . .” She breathed in and could feel the lead weight of her chest, her worry and guilt hanging off a chain from her heart. “What if he _hurt_ her? What if he hurt them _both_?”

Zahra stood, her tail whipping out behind her, cutting the air like a knife. “Are you certain of this?” she asked. “Do you actually think your father hurt his family?”

“Maybe?” Vex's eyes felt hot and she blinked back the tears, surprised at the ease with which they sprung up. “I'd really like to think– I mean, he never hurt either of us, me or Vax, and he _hated_ us. He treated us like dirt but he never laid a hand on us. And he _loves_ his new family, it was all he could talk about when we saw him again and met Velora for the first time. I can't imagine him doing anything to them.”

The lie sounded fake even to her own ears but Vex didn't care, the words were– too much, too real, too concrete in the way they pulled at the edges of her soul. Their father was a shithead but he wasn't _abusive_. At least, not in the worst way someone could be.

“Vex,” Zahra said, her anger simmering away. She knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “A man who treats his own children like burdens is capable of anything. If he looked happy in front of you, it wouldn't be a stretch to call it a facade.”

“I'm not certain of anything,” she said quickly, putting her hand over Zahra's. “Don't assume, please. This is enough of a mess as it is.”

“I wouldn't.” She leaned up and kissed Vex's cheek, soft and warm. “What are you going to do now, with Devana here? How long is she staying?”

“As long as she needs.” In this, at least, Vex was certain.

“Well then!” Zahra stood, tail flicking behind her. “I'll be sure to treat her with the utmost respect when I see her. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I've got to sort the books I bought and see if there's anything immediately useful about Vecna in them.”

“Right. Okay.” Vex stood, jolting when Zahra grabbed her and dragged her into a hug. 

Squeezing tight, she said, “It's going to be all right, Vex. You'll see.”

Vex sighed and returned the hug, smiling as she pulled away. “Thank you, Zahra. I truly appreciate that. I'll leave you to your business.”

Heart warmed and energy renewed, Vex left Zahra's room and approached one of the guards about where Velora was. She couldn't spend her entire visit brooding; there were things to be done.

 

* * *

  

“Yeesh,” Scanlan said as the room suddenly cleared, news of Devana's arrival sending everyone of importance rushing out. Vex looked like she would have liked Vax's boots of haste right then. “You would think someone died, eh, Grog?”

Grog was staring at the dining hall doors with more contemplation than was normal for him. “You think it's trouble?”

“What, with the twins' mother? Nah.” Scanlan waved a hand dismissively. “Not the kind they need you for, anyway.” 

“Mommy's here?” Velora perked up in her seat and shoved it away to jump down. “Why didn't they bring me?!” she groaned, rushing around the table.

“Oh, Velora– wait!” Keyleth's chair scratched against stone as she stood, running after the little girl. “I think they're trying to keep it private! Velora!” Her voice faded as she pursued Velora down the hallway and out of hearing range. 

Scanlan snickered into his hand. “Kids, huh? I'm almost glad I didn't have to deal with Kaylie's phases.”

“She'd kick you for saying that,” Grog warned. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Scanlan said, rolling his eyes. Kaylie had heard enough of his shit for a lifetime and at this point she didn't even _mean_ it when she punched him and called him a good for nothing. She just liked looking tough.

Scanlan hadn't forgotten about his own job for the day. “Well, Grog,” he said, “I've got my own thing going on. You okay hanging by yourself for a little while?”

“What?” Grog had already gone back to finishing his breakfast, talking with a mouth half full. 

Scanlan grinned. “That's a yes, then. See ya later, big boy.” He patted Grog's arm and hopped off his chair, sauntering out of the dining hall.

He'd tried getting through to Vax during times like this before, but if what Percy said– and what Scanlan had seen– was accurate, Vax was in it deep this time. His first stop was the wine cellar and convincing the guy watching it that he most _certainly_ was allowed to waltz in and take whatever he needed, it was for a friend of Percy's after all, and Lord de Rolo's friends got only the best. Wine secured and another lie threaded solidly in place, Scanlan made his way to Vax's room and walked in without so much as a knock.

“Vax?” he said into the darkness. Not a single lamp was lit, and the window had its curtains drawn tight to block out any sunlight. “Going for a new look, huh? It's like being cloaked in shadows _literally_. Nothing better for a rogue.” He spoke into the air, waiting for some kind of response, but there was nothing.

The bed was the obvious choice. The two chairs in the room were vacant and there wasn't anywhere else to hide. For all Scanlan knew, Vax was waiting in a dark corner, ready to spring, but the only reason to do that was pure stupidity. Scanlan liked his odds.

He popped the top of the wine and took a swig as he approached the bed, reaching out to feel the massive lump of blankets on top. That was Vax all right, not some kind of elaborate, bed-disguising ruse. 

“Hey,” he said gently, and waited. There was no response. Scanlan hummed and took another sip of the wine. “I brought a drink, if you want.” He sloshed the bottle around to prove his point, hoping Vax could hear under the enormous nest he'd made for himself. “I thought maybe some solid sadness would bring us together for a little while, yknow? It's not like we've bonded over much else.” 

Another few minutes passed and Scanlan thought perhaps he was going to have to get forceful, when the blankets shifted and Vax poked his head out, blinking a few times.

He looked a mess. There wasn't any other way to put it. His hair had been pulled back in a sloppy bun, there were dark rings under his eyes that Scanlan could see even in the terrible lighting, and his skin had impressions where he'd been lying on the sheets so long they'd left marks along his cheeks. He blearily looked around until he saw Scanlan, eyes narrowed. “Wine?” he guessed with a glance at the bottle. 

“I raided Percy's best,” he said with a grin, holding it out. 

Vax paused, and took it, sitting up to chug down a good portion. Scanlan let him; it might not solve anything now but a good drink might ease Vax's immediate woes.

“So.” Scanlan tapped the bed a few times, kicking his feet against the mattress. “You've been in here a while, huh?”

“Yes,” Vax snapped, taking another swig.

Scanlan took the hint and shut up, letting Vax drown out his sorrows.

The room was quiet. In a busier part of the castle it might not have been, with servants running around and courtiers pretending like they had jobs. But the guest wing was always kept tame, a safe haven for any guests of Whitestone. Scanlan had always thought it was a little pretentious and liked practicing his flute when he was sure everyone had gone to bed, to give them the _generous_ gift of music. It was a fun guessing game when he got up and listened in on people's complaints to see if anyone besides Vox Machina knew that it was him. 

Now, in Vax's room as he drunk wine that was probably worth more than Scanlan's own life, he wasn't sure it had ever been quieter. 

“You feeling okay?” he asked casually, when Vax had downed almost half the bottle. 

“Fine,” he said, and Scanlan could hear the slur to it. Perfect, maybe the prima donna would finally open up a little.

“Give me a taste,” he said, holding his hand out for the bottle. It was bitter going down, and the fruity aftertaste was nearly unbearable. If he knew more about wine he could have commented on the taste somehow, but knowing things about wine was for people who didn't know much of anything else.

“Velora's a sweet gal,” he said, putting the stopper back on the wine. If Vax wanted more, he could ask. “I've been teaching her some music. She learns fast, very smart.”

Vax didn't answer, slumping in his pile of blankets.

Scanlan hummed as he searched his mind for an appropriate branch of conversation. “It's pretty nice, actually. I'm glad Kaylie became a bard like her old man, but I never got to teach her anything while she was young. Velora could probably be a great bard if she tried.”

Vax snorted, the first real response Scanlan had heard. “She won't _be_ anything,” he muttered. “Syldor's got too many political agendas for that.”

“Well, she'll grow up eventually, won't she? She can have a say in her own life then. And from what I hear, she admires you and Vex a _lot_. I bet anything she follows in your footsteps and becomes an adventurer.”

“Wouldn't that be nice,” Vax mumbled. “Dreams aren't worth thinking about for too long, though.” 

Yikes. Well, that gave Scanlan an idea of where they were at, then.

“Sure they are! They're fun to think about even if they don't come true. Haven't you ever dreamed of being rich and famous? And now we are! In Whitestone, anyways.”

Vax slid even further down in his nest, the blankets up to his chin. His head was nearly at Scanlan's own height, so low he'd sunk.

“We've– we've got it pretty good here, I think. And you get to show it all off to your sister.”

“Vex is doing that.” 

“You could do _some_ of it. You know, if you actually got out of bed?” 

Vax frowned and flopped back onto the mattress, pulling the blankets back over his head.

“Oh– okay, I didn't mean that, y-you big baby.” Scanlan laughed but it sounded forced even to himself. He set the wine down on the floor and shuffled back on the bed until his back hit Vax's knees where they were curled up. “Vex is worried," he said, not looking at Vax. There wasn't much else to see in the dark room. "Keyleth's worried too. I think the only person who isn't is Grog and that's because he likes to mind his own business when the danger's not in the form of something he can punch.” He waited, hoping to hear a muffled laugh, but there was nothing. 

He sighed and leaned back, using Vax's legs as a rest. “Fine, suit yourself. I don't have any lessons with Velora today so I've got plenty of time. Let me know when you're ready."  


	9. Chapter 9

Vex settled with a tree at her back, watching Velora scrounge in the dirt for evidence of the rabbit they'd been tracking. Vex knew where it'd gone– west, a little south, towards the creek– but Velora had to learn it by doing if she wanted to remember what she'd been told. 

Maybe it was a little early to let Velora track animals herself rather than just watch Vex but it was all kinds of satisfying to watch her in the dirt and grime of the forest floor and wonder how outraged Syldor would be.

“How do I tell rabbit footprints from anything else?” Velora groused, pacing through the woods. She'd passed the rabbit tracks already but Vex didn't feel pressed to give hints. “And how can I tell which bush it went through?”

“Patience,” Vex answered, which earned her a glare from Velora and she laughed. “I was joking. Here.” Vex knelt down, pointing at the offending shrubbery, where several branches had snapped in the rabbit's mad dash to escape after Velora had tried to pounce on it. She'd looked more eager than Trinket on a hunt; he was a few feet away and watching them both lazily.

They walked together, Vex leading and Velora cautiously following, with Trinket walking quietly behind them. Hunting was an art, one that Vex had perfected through sheer necessity after spending years on the road with her brother. If she hadn't learned how to hunt, they would have starved within the first year. 

Velora seemed to be picking it up quickly, and was more than willing to trudge through underbrush and kneel down in the mud. Her pants were already a mess of green and brown, with scratches from thorns and low hanging branches. Thank the gods she was distracted with the hunting, because the first thing she'd done when Vex found her was demand to see her mother, and untangling _that_ mess had taken some careful wording and assurance that Devana didn't hate her or Vex or anyone, she just needed time alone.

Thankfully children had short attention spans, and Velora was wholly focused on finding the grey rabbit that had run from them.

Vex gave hints and advice and watched Velora crash back and forth. She wasn't nearly quiet enough and Vex wouldn't be shocked if they found the rabbit long since ducked into its burrow in the ground, but she let Velora search until she was exhausted, hair a mess and skin smeared with dirt. 

“Nothing for it,” Vex said, shrugging. “Sometimes a hunt isn't successful.”

“That's not fair! I looked for forever.” Velora flopped back against the ground, her hair spilling around her head.

“It was your first time, dear, it's fine. We'll get something next time. Come on, get up, we've got to head back to the castle.”

“Augh!” Velora flipped onto her stomach and pushed herself up, brushing leaves and twigs off herself. “Fine. I'm hungry, anyway.”

“We'll get you something to eat. And maybe . . .” Vex hesitated. “We can see Devana if she's feeling all right.”

Velora's hands froze in the middle of picking a stick from her hair. “I can see Mommy? Are you sure?”

“I– I think so. She's not feeling well, but hopefully after a long bath and some time to relax she'll be happy to see you again.” Vex paused, and said, “Let me _ask_ her first, though.”

“Yeah, okay.” Velora sighed and kept picking branches off her clothes.

Inside the castle, asking around a little revealed that Devana had indeed left her bath and been directed to spend time with Salda in the library. She held a hand up to Velora as they approached it and waved one of the guards over. “Watch her for a second,” she said to them, and looked down at Velora. “I'm going to check on her and I'll call you in if she's up for seeing you, all right?”

“Sure.”

“Good girl.” Vex smiled and patted Velora's head, turning to go inside the room.

The women weren't hard to spot. They were sitting at a table together and Salda had a book open, pointing to the pages as she spoke to Devana in low tones. Her children were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were probably off causing trouble somewhere, but Vex trusted the people in the castle to keep an eye on them if they happened to see the kids around.

“Hello, ladies,” she said as she strode up. “How are you two doing today?” 

“Oh, Vex!” Salda smiled and bowed her head. “It's so good to see you, I'm doing well. Even better, to see that Devana back with us.”

Vex returned the smile. “Yes, it was a bit of a surprise but I wouldn't deny Devana the chance to be here with her daughter. Speaking of, Devana? You look a bit better. How are you?"

Devana blinked a few times, turning from the book they'd been pouring over. She _did_ look better, physically at least. Her eyes weren't red anymore and her hair had been brushed and tied up properly; her clothes were different, probably borrowed so her other dress could be washed. She still had dark circles under her eyes but they didn't stand out as badly. "I'm . . . all right," she said slowly. 

"Would you be up for talking to Velora?”

She considered the question, head tilting as she thought. “I believe so. The bath helped quite a bit. Where is she?”

“Right here. Velora!” Vex called toward the doorway with one hand cupped around her mouth.

“Coming!” Velora sprung into view, her smile bright at the sight of her mother, and she launched herself toward them.

“Velora, that's not– ah!” Devana braced herself as Velora leaped into her lap with a laugh, her hair flying around her head. “Mommy!” she said, giving Devana a tight hug. “Mommy, Vex taught me about hunting today! We were outside, I got to kneel in the dirt and I almost caught a rabbit.”

“O-Oh.” Devana put her hands gently around Velora's sides, looking her up and down. “That doesn't seem like proper ladylike behavior.”

Velora's shoulders fell and she looked away. “I know, but . . .”

“She learned a _lot_ about reading the land and understanding animal behavior,” Vex said, hands on her hips. “And she'll be able to use those skills, trust me. Besides, she had fun. Didn't you, Velora?”

Velora perked up and nodded vigorously. “Yeah! The woods were so quiet and I almost didn't see the rabbit but Vex pointed it out and we spent an hour trying to track it and–” Velora babbled about their trip, bouncing in Devana's lap as she spoke.

Devana looked over her daughter again, at her filthy disheveled appearance, her eyes lingering on Velora's face. Vex waited for the inevitable chewing out, for the denial that hunting was useful and the request that Velora not do that again please because what if someone saw you and it affected how they thought of you forever? The speech was all too familiar and ran through Vex's mind like a ghostly chill of days long since passed, the mental tone of it much deeper and more disapproving than Devana would ever manage.

But the speech didn't come. Devana listened to Velora speak, nodding a few times to signal that she was still listening, her hands running gently over Velora's sides in casual affection. Salda wasn't paying much mind, sliding the book closer to herself to glance over it while Devana and Velora got absorbed in one another.

“And so!” Velora stopped finally, breathing hard. “I thought the hunting was, um, a really fun thing to do and I think I learned a lot about patience and paying attention to stuff so it's not like I'll never use those skills, right? Right, Mommy?”

“Ah, that's . . .” Devana tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears, glancing away as she thought. “You've made fair points,” she conceded with a small smile. “But you're still filthy and need to wash up.”

“I will!” Velora giggled and leaned up to kiss Devana's cheek, hopping back down quickly. “Vex, I can go use the baths, right?” 

“You're more than welcome to, darling. Get someone to walk you there, okay?”

“Okay. Bye!” She waved to them both and pranced out of the room, brighter than Vex had seen her in days.

“She seems happy,” Devana said, her voice wistful. “It's been a while since . . .”

“What, since you let her get dirty like that? Or go _outside_ for a change?”

“Since I saw her smile that bright,” Devana admitted, a faint blush creeping over her pale skin. “She's so reserved at home. The last time she looked like that was– well, when you and your friends visited in the Feywild.”

The truth of her statement pierced Vex's core, and she spent a long moment staring at Devana like a gaping fish. “I'm . . . sorry.”

“Yes, well.” Devana picked herself up a little, shrugging. “Sometimes certain priorities rule over having a lot of fun. It's how I've lived the past decade or so.”

Vex brought a hand up behind her neck, scratching nervously. “Well, you'll have the chance to relax while you're here,” she said, trying to smile. She could feel the lack of sincerity in it, and Devana didn't look impressed either. “We– we mean it when we say you can stay as long as you like.”

“I'm not sure how long I _can_ stay, but the offer is appreciated.”

“I'm grateful to have someone to talk to.”

They both startled and looked at Salda. She'd been so quiet, Vex had nearly forgotten she was there. She smiled and closed the book she'd been reading. “Cassandra is lovely but much younger and Zahra is always busy running around for her research. I've enjoyed chatting with someone who knows what it's like, being a mother and a political figure.” She put a gentle hand on Devana's arm, patting gently. “If you'd like, we could talk more, get to know one another.”

Devana tensed, fingers curling in her lap. She looked between Salda and Vex, breathing deep as she considered her answer. “I believe I'd like that,” she said carefully. “As long as we both know that I'm not sure when I'll be going home again.” 

Salda smiled and nodded. “Take your time, I'm here while Velora is. I have to go back to Emon but I thought the children could enjoy having a new friend while she's around. And she's a lovely young girl.”

“I– Thank you.” 

“Well!” Vex clapped her hands together. “If that's all settled, I should find Velora and move on to the next lesson. I think Percy's doing some good work today that she could watch, if she likes. You ladies enjoy yourselves here, all right?”

“Absolutely,” Salda said. “If you see my children, tell them to stop snatching treats from the kitchen, will you? If you frisk them I guarantee Gren will have some sort of pastry on him.”

“Oh, goodness, Velora used to do that too! She'd take fruits from the kitchen thinking I wouldn't notice they were missing.” Devana shook her head with a laugh. 

“Yes! We lived in such a big place, Odessa spent the first half of her childhood thinking she could get away with little thefts and blaming it on the servants. I couldn't believe her attitude!”

Vex waited a little as the two women fell into conversation, slowly edging away and slipping back into the hallway.

At least Salda had stayed. Vex wasn't sure what she would have done if she'd had to entertain Devana herself, and it was probably healthier for her to have a respected mother to spend time with. A former empress was nothing to sneeze at, either. If Syldor found out and decided to have a problem with it, there would be little to argue about.

Syldor.

Vex paused, leaning against the cold stone wall. Devana still hadn't told them what had happened, and possibly wouldn't say anything at all. Vex had nothing concrete to confirm her suspicions, but . . . she was hard pressed to think of anything else that would have put Devana in the state in which she'd come to them, and she hadn't mentioned a word about talking to Syldor or telling him where she was since she'd arrived. She'd been _all_ too eager to check in with him on her last visit. 

All of the signals had dread churning in the pit of Vex's stomach. She could picture Syldor marching up to the castle, dignified as ever, demanding his wife and daughter back and never letting either of them come to Whitestone ever again. Not that it would stop Vex trying to visit them, but . . .

She shook her head. She couldn't be worrying about those things, she had a sister to take care of and a brother who continued to hide from them all. There were bigger things than hypotheticals with Syldor that she'd spent her whole life cooking up just to have somewhere to feed her anxiety. 

Velora. Right. She pushed off the wall and walked with intent towards the baths. If she didn't find Velora there, she'd go to Cassandra. It had been a while since she'd checked in with Cassandra anyway, and after all, Vex was a _baroness_. It was her duty to keep up with local politics. Family matters could wait.

 

* * *

 

Devana was quiet during dinner that evening. She sat next to Velora, who spent the entire time telling Devana of all the things she'd done at Whitestone so far. The dinners were much less formal without visiting guests, and Velora, rightfully, wore only a simple dress with her hair loose and flying around her shoulders as she exaggerated Scanlan's tales of being in a roving band back to her mother. Scanlan didn't bother to correct her, except where her flattery went _down_ instead of _up_.

“And I rode horses– Mommy, you _have_ to see the horses! They're so beautiful, and riding them is super scary but also really cool, have you ever ridden horses?!”

“When I was young,” Devana said with a quiet laugh. 

“They're so pretty! Mommy, I wanna go horseback riding with you while you're here.”

Devana hesitated, taking a sip of her wine. “I suppose that's all right. You know, your father didn't want you riding horses for another couple of years at least.”

Velora started to sag, mouth open for apologies. 

“Oh, but she loved it,” Vex interjected with a wave of her hand. “And with a few more lessons I think she would be a natural at it. There's no reason to wait if she's suited for it, is there?”

“I– I guess not.” Devana raised a hand and patted Velora's shoulder. “As long as you aren't hurt . . .”

“I won't be! Pike is so good at healing, she showed me all of her herbs and medicines!”

Vex relaxed in her chair as the conversation turned. She'd been working on building Velora's confidence and _not_ mentioning what Syldor may or may not approve of. The threads were delicate and could snap at any moment if someone made the wrong move.

Velora continued to talk about everyone she'd had lessons with– almost everyone in their group, except Grog, who was definitely too much for Velora to handle just yet– and Vex drifted between that and talking with the rest of Vox Machina.

Vax still wasn't there, but Scanlan had assured her that he was working on it.

She fell into bed with Percy a few hours after dinner, curling up while he sat on the edge of the bed and undressed.

“You all right?” he asked as he pulled off his boots.

“Somewhat.” Vex grabbed a pillow– there were entirely too many on her bed and she loved it– and held it close to her chest. “Devana worries me.”

“Worries how?” Percy stretched and pulled his shirt off, climbing into bed with her. Vex had finally convinced him to get rid of his awful pajamas but sometimes she still caught him going to his closet for them before bed, and had to gently threaten him with moving to her own separate room and leaving him by himself if he wore them.

She uncurled to let him settle beside her, pushing up against his chest and tucking an arm over his waist. “I still don't know what happened to make her run here, and she seems on edge about everything. Velora is the only one who helps her calm down. Well, Salda seemed to help too, but not quite as much.”

“She loves her daughter,” Percy said simply, stroking Vex's hair. “As for why she came, I still think it's obvious.” 

Vex tensed. “I– I ned proof.”

“Why? He's a horrible man who treats you like dirt, why wouldn't he treat Devana and Velora like that, too?”

“Because he _loves_ them.” Vex's lips curled over the word like a snarl. “And he never loved us, from the moment he learned we existed. We were the unwanted products of a week long tripe with our mother, who was nothing but a whore to him.” She stopped, taking a deep breath to stop any tears from spilling. “He married Devana and he cares for her, even if it was for politics. And Velora is the elven child he always wanted.”

Percy circled his hand around the back of Vex's neck, pressing in with a light massage under her hair. “People like that are . . . difficult to change. If he had the audacity to treat unwanted children as badly as he did, I doubt he has the self control to be a decent person to his wanted child, or his wife.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Because, I–” Percy stopped and cleared his throat. “I've– met many people like that, in my youth. Nobles are full of the exact type of entitlement that leads to controlling other people. And I saw too much of that control exercised in Syldor's visit.”

“I just . . .” Vex pushed tighter against him, burying her face in his chest. “We _left_ , Percy. We left and never came back so he married another woman. If we had stayed, we . . .”

“Would have suffered under his upbringing?” 

“We might have taken the worst of the bad treatment,” she finished. “Even if he'd still married Devana and had Velora, if he could focus on us instead . . .”

Percy's hand stopped in her hair and he curled it under her chin, tipping her head back to look up at him. “Is that what's worrying you?” he asked, brow furrowed. “That you've somehow failed to protect your sister from something you didn't even know was happening?”

Vex closed her eyes, unable to meet his. “It's one aspect of it.” 

“And the other aspects?”

“I'm not sure how to explain them, really.” She jerked her chin from his grasp and buried back into him, taking solace in the warmth and familiar scent of stone and metal and gunpowder that always surrounded Percy. “I just– I would have _noticed_ , I thought, for something like that. I would have known, surely . . .”

“One can never know these things with certainty if they don't witness them. People are confusing, and dangerous, and _good_ at hiding. One can't blame you for not noticing how he treated them when you were never around.”

“I _wasn't_ around.” Vex swallowed, afraid her voice might crack. “I already felt terrible, having to leave our sister without us, and now . . .”

“There's nothing you can do about the past.” Percy's voice was firm but gentle, a reminder that his anger wasn't directed at her. “What you can do now is provide Velora and Devana a safe place for them to be protected while we figure out exactly what Syldor did.” 

“And Vax?” Her voice was quieter than she'd meant.

“Scanlan is trying to help, as far as I know. He said he got Vax to talk to him. I think it may partly be a matter of waiting.” Percy paused and Vex looked up, catching his thoughtful expression. She waited for him to finish his thought, but after a moment he simply said, “We should sleep.”

“Yes I– I suppose we should.” She curled up, tangling one leg between Percy's and pressing closer. Percy didn't complain, just started stroking her hair again. She vaguely hoped that neither of them woke up in a panic attack, something she wouldn't have thought of herself until recent events. 

Vex fell asleep to the soft sound of his breathing, and the touch of his fingers ghosting over the back of her neck.

 


End file.
